A Glass of Iced Tea
by mrs.portgasdace
Summary: Vi lost everything at four years old to a fire. She lost her parents, her home, her own last name. Now, 16 years later, she has been on the run from the notorious Whitebeard and his relentless men. Seeking refuge, she finds companionship with the Straw Hats and even finds trust, friends, and possibly her lost love. Ace x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, it's Mrs. Portages D. Ace! This my first story EVER on fan so please go easy on me! Yes, it's an **OCxAce**. Ace is by be a and my one and only love so I poured my feelings into this piece so I hope you you enjoy! Leave a review **please** so I can know where I can improve on! **I love all of you guys!**_

Ch.1

I'm running. Running. Crying. Racing. Racing against time. My heart racing. My legs racing. Against the wind, against the rain, against the storm. I'm sacred, afraid, angry, upset, confused, and alone. I am Vi. Why? Why me? This is the 7th time this month. I'm tired.

"We have to find her! Where is she?" says one of the men hunters a few yards from where I'm standing.

"We've lost sight of her," replied another.

I took in huge gulps of air, my poor lungs crying out. My legs and arms trembled. I was tired, but that feeling wasn't strange to me. I've been chased down and have been hunted ever since I was babe. My legs are used to running, my mind used to hiding, my mouth used to keeping quiet, my heart used to making no connections because there is no time.

"Just a bit farther," I whispered to myself.

I get up and continue to run, trying to force myself to hold out a little longer. These guys are surprisingly persistent. The usual batches of men leave me after a couple days. This group has followed me to this town for the past week or so. I can't even remember the last time I slept in a bed. I honestly try to recall a time where I could relax a little more than a couple minutes, but I can't. I wish I could, but this life isn't completely useless. My body is quite strong and resilient to blows. I'm good with a range of weapons, but I prefer running. It's quicker.

I climbed onto the roof of a home and dash across the cement pieces the creak under my bare feet. Spotting a supermarket nearby, I head towards it to restock on my food. The usual stop for food only occurs every couple towns I pause at. As I trek across the roof tops my stomach growled in a rage that had been kept in for the past three days.

"Fine, have it your way," I said.

Wiping my cheeks of dirt and somewhat straightening my hair is the first thing I did before entering. I didn't want the cashier to call the police on me. My eyes scanned the aisles for food that would be easy to carry and wouldn't spoil easily. Picking up the food, I carried them to the cash register and pulled out coins from my light gray bag. The cashier eyed me warily so I tried to force a smile. I handed the coins to her and took my bag from the counter, leaving the store. As I walked through the door, my shoulder bumps into a blonde mans arm.

"Please excuse me," I say as I was about to leave but something holds me back by my pants leg.

"You're hurt," said a reindeer who stood beside the blond man," Let me help you"

"Eh?!"

"I'm a doctor, let me help you"

"B-but "

"Chopper here can't stand not helping people," Explained the blond man as he lifted my hand to his mouth," I'm Sanji by the way my lady"

I slap away his hand and eye them warily, still doubtful.

"I don't need your h-," I had begun to say, but I fell to the ground.

"Ah, girl! Sanji, carry her back to ship!" said Chopper.

"My princess," he said as I was lifted into the air.

"D-don't do anything weird," I whisper as I slip I and out of consciousness.

"Never," said Sanji.

My eyes close gently and I drift off to go on a journey down memory lane, back to when I was four years old. Wooden beams burning and turning to ash. My parent's screams echoing through my young mind. Scorching pain slashing across my neck. My eyes wide open but unseeing, blinded by tears. And one name resonated over and over again. White beard. Whitebeard. The pirates who burned my home down uttered that name over and over as it rang in my mind over and over again. They said he needed me soon. I didn't here the rest because I had already begun to run. In this world, Whitebeard is the most notorious pirate in this current era with a crew of over a thousand men. What on earth would he want with me?

No had ever wanted me to begin with, now that I really think about. My parents had never really cared about me. They just told me to stay in my room and play quietly with the toys they provided and eat the food they gave me without complaint. I didn't really mind. I was a child. I don't remember much and don't have photos but they were still family. Unlike my parents, I had long black hair and brown eyes, unlike my parents who had brown hair and blue eyes. I never asked though. Questions weren't really permitted in that house anyway. That day was the only that I ever shed tears.

Sometimes I think about what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. Maybe the pirates won't ever stop chasing me. But what if they do? Then what will I do? Settling down is clearly out of option. I've never really held a long conversation with anyone, let alone made friends before. I guess I'll find some part time job and do that until I eventually die.

Slowly, I'm opening my eyes back to reality. Looking around, I realize I'm in a bed. The floor below me sways slightly, meaning I must be on a boat. Looking down, I see that I've been changed into fresh clothes. Bandages have been wrapped around my arms and forehead.

"Where am I?" I said groggily.

Suddenly I remember Chopper and Sanji from that island. They must have brought me to their ship. The rolling ship seems to rock me gently. It's a nice feeling. Sitting up in bed, I peeked out of the window. My eyes catch glimpse of the ocean in its shining blue glory. My nose slowly begins to function and catches a whiff of something delicious. Beside my table is a tray laid out with hot soup and a loaf of bread. Joy.

The stew slides down my parched throat and I taste all kinds of delicious spices. There's seafood, basil, herbs, and just a hint of beef flavor in the base. The taste of home cooking puts a smile on my cracked lips. I haven't smiled for quite a while. It feels strikingly familiar. The bread and glass of tea disappear as well and I'm satisfied. I've only had food this good from a precious memory of mine a decade old.

As I began to dig in, the door creaks open. My mind instinctively thinks enemy and I grab the knife I was cutting the food with and leap backwards, prepared to strike. The door is pushed open and a teenage boy peeks his head in. the boy wears a straw hat with a red band and a scar under his right eye. When he sees me his eyes widen.

"Hey, what's wrong," ha says, alarmed as he stops in the doorway.

I tense up on the bed, looking intently for any signs of an attack about to come on. Chopper walks in and jumps at the scenario.

"Luffy, what'd you do?" He demands from the straw-hat boy.

"I don't do anything!" he argues.

Chopper walks over to me and gently touches my arm as he says,' Its alright, calm down"

I put down the knife after a couple seconds.

"You'll lose more blood if you keep this up," Chopper hides to me ," This is our captain Luffy by the way"

Luffy stretches out, literally stretching it, to shake my hand.

"How did you do that?" I ask him.

"When I was a kid I accidentally ate the Gum-Gum fruits so now my body stretches like rubber.

In our world, there are these fruits called devil fruits that give the consumer amazing powers. There are three type of fruits; Logia, Paramythia, and Zoan. Logion gives powers of a natural element. Paramythia gives supernatural power. Zoan gives power of an animal. The fruits are very rare and the most powerful pirates in this world almost all have eaten a fruit.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Chopper asks me.

"Better, thank you." I reply," I truly am grateful for the bandages and food'

"Thank Nami and Robin for your clothes," Luffy says to me.

"Who?"

"Other crewmates of ours," Chopper explains," The only girls on board besides you"

"How many crewmates do you guys have?"

"Nine counting Luffy"

I nod my head in understanding.

"What's your name?" Luffy asks me.

At first I hesitate, but finally say, "Vi"

"That's a short name" Luffy comments "No last name?"

"Nope" I say "My parents passed away before they could tell me"

"Oh well. Nice to meet you! I'll introduce you to the others!"

Chopper suddenly transforms into a larger reindeer and lifts me onto his back. His fur is warm and fuzzy, like a blanket. I whisper in to his ear a thank you. Luffy holds the door open as we pass into a long hallway with doors lining each side. I can hear noisy chatter to the left of the hall where Chopper is heading. That must be where everyone in the crew is. When we enter the noisy room, my eyes are blasted with strange sights.

In one corner is a blue-haired cyborg man-drinking bottle after bottle of cola while a skeleton is dancing about playing a violin. A woman with multiple arms that appear and disappear is serving around a tray of sake glasses as Luffy gobbles down plate after plate of food. Sanji is dancing around an orange haired woman with his eyes in the shape of hearts and a green haired man sleeps in the center of all of this with three swords protruding from his side while a long-nosed curly haired man tries to wake him. What a crazy scene to wake up to.

Surprised, I topple off of Chopper's comfortable back and bang my elbow on the ground. A jolt of pain going up my poor arm., forcing me to cry out.

"Vi!" Chopper cries as he shrinks to his normal size and rushes over to me.

The green haired man, now awake, helps me back up and lays me down against some pillows. Chopper quickly checks my elbow for scrapes as the others crowd around. My cheeks pinked under the sudden attention.

"Are you alright?" said the multi-limbed woman.

"Yes, thank you,"

"Well Vi, meet my crew!" Luffy says.

I am soon introduced to everyone and hands are shaken. The cyborg is Franky, the skeleton Brook, multi limbed is Robin, orange haired is Nami, green head is Zoro, and long nose is Usopp. Nine in total.

"I'm Vi" I say "thank you for allowing me to be in your care"

"No need to be so formal!"

"Luffy tells us you have no last name. Why's that?"

"Well, I probably do have one but I never learned it. My parents died before they had the chance to tell me."

"How'd they die?"

"You sure you want to hear the sad life of Vi?"

They all nod. I sigh before I begin my story. I describe growing up in a lonely family and spending my childhood mostly in my room. I tell them about the day my house burned down and how my parents died at the hand of Whitebeard. I describe being on the run for the past 16 years of my life ever since that fire when I was four. I'm surprised at how open I'm being towards these people whom I've literally just met. I t feels nice to talk to people about my "adventures". I also describe my utter confusion at why Whitebeard is so fixated on me.

"I've tried to talk to them, but its no good," I sighed ", the underlings aren't notified of Whitebeard's motive and the higher ups of his crew are nearly impossible to capture"

"Why me? Why torture me? I hate him. I hate Whitebeard." I growl, my heart beginning to harden and burn in rage.

"Bu-" Chopper begins to say but Luffy gives him a look.

The room falls silent. Maybe I shouldn't have talked to them about this.

"I told you it was a sad story," I say.

"Well, look at you now. You seem pretty strong," Zoro says to me," Can you fight?"

"You should have seen her earlier! She almost stabbed me with a table knife!" Luffy exclaims.

" I challenge you to a battle then," Zoro says, but Chopper bonks him on the head.

"She's still injured!" He exclaims.

"Fine, until she heals," Zoro mumbles as he dozes off to sleep once again.

"You should stay until you're healthy," Usopp suggests.

"I can?" I ask, almost hopeful.

"Of course!" Luffy exclaims.

"Tomorrow we should go shopping together!" Nami suggests.

"Can I come?" Sanji begs, but Nami punches him and cries a defiant no.

"Sanji's a lady's man," Franky explains.

"Tonight, lets celebrate! Yo ho ho ho!" Brook cries.

Bottles and cups of sake are cheered and platters of food passed around as the party resumes. There's dancing, laughter, drinking, and merry making. For the first time in my life, I'm laughing out loud. I laugh a joyous laugh from my lungs. I can't believe it. I'm smiling and laughing all in the same day. It must be some sort of miracle.

Before I know it, the clock is striking midnight. Most of the guys are out cold with sake bottles still in hand. Yawning, I leave them there and head out to sleep. My legs are stiff and I stumble, but pair of arms supports me.

"You need help?" Nami asks me.

"Yes please," I reply.

Nami and Robin help me to our room step by step. Soon enough I am laid down in to the bed and tucked under sheets.

"Good night," I whisper.

Whew, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to A Glass of Iced Tea. The title of the story will make more sense as we go on! Some of you may be wondering where the whole "lost love" part comes in, huehuehue. That will come later so tune in for the next chapter and leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello guys! This is the second chapter of my first **EVER** fanfic for One Piece! I have lots of more ideas to use for future One Piece fanfics so I do apologize in advance if these story feels somewhat rushed. After I finished typing up the whole story, I went back and read it and felt **DISGUSTED** by what had come out but I'm so very thankful to those of you who took the time to give this series a try, thank you so much! Please, leave a review so I can know where I can improve! Thanks a lot again and **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

Ch.2

The next morning, a pillow to the face awakens me.

"Huh?" I say as I push the cushion off.

"Sorry Vi! I was looking for my shoes!," Nami apologizes.

"Here Nami," says Robin as one of her arms suddenly appears with the sandal in hand.

"Thanks Robin-chan!" Nami says.

"Today we go shopping correct?" Robin clarifies.

"But what about the pirates? Some where chasing me yesterday until Sanji and Chopper found me." I say worriedly.

"We can easily take a couple pirates on. Today is supposed to be a fun day!" Nami exclaims.

"Do you guys usually stay at one island for a while?" I ask.

"No, because Luffy and Zoro's bounties are quite high so we often have to leave after a couple days before there's trouble." Robin replies.

After grabbing a quick breakfast from Sanji we head out in to the mainland. Nami borrows a mini boat from Franky and we set out. The sky is clear this morning and warm sunrays shine down onto my small shoulders. We aren't docked very far from the island so the trip is short. To be safe, I wear a big hat that hides my face in shade to hide my identity.

"Where off to first?" I ask.

"Lets shop for clothes to start!" Nami suggests.

As we shop I experience first hand Nami's skill in getting a good bargain. She argues with the store manager for minute until she gets at least half of what the item originally cost. They buy me lots of shirts, shorts, and dresses, more than I could ever use. I can't thank them enough. After clothes are the usual supplies they need to get on board for everyone. Eventually we stop at a nice restaurant to have lunch. Soft music plays as we are served our meal. I bite into the burger as I watch the transponder snail airing the news above.

"You can eat quite a lot despite being so thin! Impressive!" Nami comments.

"When I was running I didn't really put eating as a priority so I barely ever ate." I explain.

"It must have been hard," Robin says gently.

"Thank you guys. For everything." I reply with a smile.

They smile back and Nami waves her hand, saying no problem. As we're eating, the door to the restaurant is burst open. Great.

"Its Vi!" The pirates yell as they charge toward sour table.

I quickly lift up the chair I was sitting in and throw it at the window, smashing the glass with a crash. Dragging Nami and Robin with me, we leap through the gaping hole in the glass and out onto the street. The pirates give chase as we hurry back to the ship. I just ask for one simple day. 24 hours come on, but no.

Once the ship comes into view I yell, "Start the ship!"

I leap onto the small boat and hurry back with Nami. Robin is nowhere in sight. Once we reach the large Thousand Sunny robin comes running after us and gracefully leaps on.

"Did you FIGHT THEM?!" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, they have been stopped. But we should leave." She replies.

Franky draws up the anchor and the Thousand Sunny quickly leaves port. Before I know it the island can barely be seen anymore. Chopper hurries up to the deck to check if I had reopened any wounds. He scolds me for overdoing it and tells me to rest. I climb down the stairs. Suddenly, I remember my bag from when Sanji and Chopper found me. Where is it?

"Hey, chopper? Did you see where my bag went?" I ask him.

"What bag? You didn't have a bag with you?" he says, confused.

My eyes widen. Oh no. My heart almost stops and I fall down onto one knee. I have to get that bag back. Soon. Before I lose everything that's important to me. I dash back up the stairs and onto the deck. Taking a gigantic leap, I jump off the ship and my body makes contact with the freezing ocean water.

The water is cold, but I don't care. My arms paddle as hard as they can and my legs kick wave after wave of water out behind me. I have to get that bag back. Soon. My most precious treasure is in there. I have to hurry before someone takes it. If I lose it, everything is over for me.

We've only just left the island a little under an hour ago. The island is only a speck of color in the distance, but I have to reach it. The ocean water splashes against me making swimming harder. I'm getting closer and closer each second which motivates me. I force my limbs to work just a bit harder. The lunch meal from earlier provides extra fuel that I so horribly need. I can feel the bandages Chopper so carefully wrapped around me coming off, but I ignore it. I have to get that bag back. Soon. Or I'll go insane from regret and sadness.

My arms slice through the water and my legs kick up and down, pushing me even closer to the island. How long have I been swimming? Maybe an eternity. An eternity spent swimming through raging waters, trying to stay afloat. As long as I get that bag back, nothing else matters. Because that bag has my most precious treasure inside. The very reason I decided to continue to living is in there. A very important promise is connected to that treasure.

The island is getting bigger and bigger by the second. I can make out some structures now. Now I'm beginning to feel the weariness. At this rate, I won't be able to make it. No! I have to make it. There is no other option. No other choice. No other possible path I want or can take. I have to make it. I hear a yell, I hear my name. I ignore and continue to swim. Almost there. Almost there. Focus. I have to concentrate on nothing but swimming. My arms ache. My legs ache. My head aches. Why didn't I notice my missing bag sooner?! I'm such an IDIOT! I could have remembered and grabbed it hours ago! It's too late to regret it now. The island's even larger now. Getting closer.

Finally, my fingertips touch land. I've reached the island. I take in oxygen into my lungs and break off into a run. My clothes are soaking wet against my skin but that isn't important. My body trembles, but I have to get that bag back. Before I lose it. The store comes into view as I turn the corner. I frantically search the ground surrounding the door for my bag. Suddenly, a glint of silver catches the corner of my eye. It's my bag! I dive for it and cry out in relief. Slowly reaching my hand in, my fingertips brushed the cool beads that relieve my heart of all worry. Out of the bag comes the red beaded bracelet that holds my very life together. My heartbeat slows, my limbs calming down. The cool red beads feel wonderful against my hot, sweaty skin.

"I'm so glad," I whisper.

My tired body falls to the ground, my chest heaving with each breath. The bracelet is safe. It's safe. Thank god they're okay. I hold them tightly in my trembling fingers and slip them over my wrist, swearing to never let go of those precious beads ever again. Promising that. I gently rub the crimson orbs against my fingertips. Staring up the starry sky, I try to make out the stars. My head is spinning and I'm grinning a silly grin. Relief does weird things to you, you know? You feel so free. Almost like a dream.

"I must be going crazy," I sigh," I've probably lost it by now"

Pressing my lips to the bracelet, I whisper thank you to whoever granted me this miracle. My eyelids slowly droop, complying with my body's selfish demands. Maybe a little sleep will be okay.

"Thank you," I say one more time as I lose all consciousness.

I dream of him. I replay that beautiful day over and over again in my sleeping mind. I was only ten at the time. I had been hiding behind a vendor, my stomach gurgling. I didn't have much strength at the time to run many days. I was hungry and sweaty. As I sat there, an apple suddenly falls from above into my lap. I looked up and caught sight of an angel.

It was a sixteen- year old boy with freckles and a brilliant smile. He had tousled black hair and a tattoo on his left arm.

"You hungry?" he asked me.

We spent the rest of the day together. He bought me good food from street sellers and took me to see wonders I have never seen. Wonders I never could have imagined. He held my tiny, fragile hand in his own the whole time. It was the most wonderful day of my life. As the day was ending, he took the red beaded bracelet off his own wrist and put it around mine. I could barely see through my tears.

"Keep this! I'll know its you when we see one another again!" he said to me with a smile that I'll never forget.

"I will! I promise!" I cried.

As he sailed away, I suddenly realized I didn't know his name.

"It's –" He said, but his ship was already too far away.

I think he gave me the bracelet not just because he wanted to make sure it was me when we grew up but because it was prof. proof to me that that day really did happen. He probably knew I would think it just a dream, so the bracelet proved that it was real. If it had not been for him, I would have decided that dying would be better a long time ago. My greatest regret throughout all my twenty years of living was that I didn't remember to ask his name.

Suddenly, I'm awakened. The sun is shining through my window once again. Before I do anything else, I check my wrist for the bracelet. Good. It's still there. Blinking once, I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I raise the scarlet orbs to my lips.

"I love you,"I whisper.

_And that was chapter two of my first EVER fanfic **A Glass of Iced Tea**! Thank you all of you who spent the time to read, review, follow, and favorite this fanfic! I really am thankful to you guys. I'm just in shock that anyone even read this, so thank you! If you have read the chapter, **PLEASE** leave a review so I can improve my writing to better entertain you guys. Again, thank you for spending the time to read this fanfic and I hope you share it with your friends so they can give it a try! The more reviews I get, the more I'll update and more likely will I stay in this fandom so THANK YOU SO MUCH! **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! I"m sorry about the short update this week but my habit is to end a chapter before a big event happens and not smooth everything into one chapter, so do forgive me! Thank you for sticking with this fanfic all the way to chapter 3 and please leave a review so that I can improve my writing! **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

Ch.3

I hear a clattering of something falling and sit straight up in bed. Its Sanji staring at me with wide eyes.

"S-she said she loves me!" he says excitedly, nose blood spurting from his nostrils.

"H-hey. Don't get ahead of yourself," I sigh. "Sorry but I wasn't talking to you"

"EH?!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! That was so blunt!" I say as I bow my head as an apology.

Bad move. My neck makes a sound it shouldn't make and a stab of pain flashes up my back. I fall backwards onto the pillows.

"Eh?!"

"Never mind,"

"Are you alright Vi-chan? Should I call Chopper?"

"I'm fine. Some water please"

"Of course My Lady!"

He hands me a refreshing glass of iced tea that I gulp down in a matter of seconds. Sanji still looks worried so give him a tight smile to reassure him.

"Why'd you suddenly jump off the ship? When we finally found you, you were passed out with that bracelet around your wrist." He says,"

"Let me gladly explain then"

I tell him about that wonderful day ten years ago that I spent with that boy. My lips form a true smile as I recall the happy times and try to put them into words. My mind remembers the things we did, my mouth remembering the taste of that apple, my hands remembering the feel of his hand against mine, my weary eyes remembering his smiling face.

Once I finish my story, Sanji has an awed expression on his face.

"That's amazing. You must love him very much." He says

"Yes, I do." I say effortlessly.

"I understand now why the bracelet is so important," he says," that guy is a lucky man"

"Thank you Sanji,"

"Actually, the way you described the boy is quite similar to the way Luffy's brother looks."

"What?"

"Yeah, Luffy's older brother has freckles and tousled hair. I'm not sure if he's the guy you're talking about though."

"What's his name?"

"Portgas D. Ace"

I fall backwards against the pillows. It's too much. My heart is feeling so jumbled up right now. I'm suddenly given hope. A new resonating hope. A hope that I've never felt before. It's a nice feeling. I really might get to see that boy again. Maybe that boy is Portgas D. Ace. Just maybe.

"Thank you Sanji"

"I'll do even better and ask Ace if he can meet you!"

I smile a huge smile at him as he leaves the room. I hear voices outside just after he exits and tiptoe over to listen. Outside, I can hear the voices of Nami, Sanji, and Luffy.

"You should ask Vi to join or crew luffy1," Nami says

"But there's that thing," he replies.

"I know," Nami sighs, "We just need to figure this all out first"

I'm confused. What's the problem? Best not to ask and let them take their time about it. I'm happy though. They really want me to join their crew. My heart feels so light., but held down just slightly by confusion. Feeling hungry, I wait until the voices fade away before exiting the room and heading to the kitchen. When I arrive, the others are already at their seats eating.

"Good afternoon!" I say cheerfully.

"Sit down for dinner!" Usopp says to me as he pulls out an empty chair beside him.

I gladly sit down as a plate is set before me. Today Sanji has prepared fried pork cutlet with rice and a flan for dessert. The hot meal brightens my mood even more.

"Delicious Sanji!" I say as I continue to cut into the dish.

"Only for you Vi-Chan!" he says but gets a conk to the head from Zoro.

The two begin to argue soon after that. Dinnertime is as noisy as the night before. Brook is tuning his violin while Nami pressures about Franky about the debt he owes to her for new parts. Zoro and Sanji yell at one another and Luffy noisily stuffs food down his mouth. What a fun place.

"You guys eat like this every day?" I ask.

"Usually Luffy steals all the food overnight or something," Usopp replies.

"Wow," I exclaim, suddenly realizing that this is normal. How funny.

"Do you have any certain foods you like Vi?" Usopp asks me.

"Nah. I don't really eat a variety of foods in my daily life." I reply," But I do love iced tea"

Usopp smiles as he hands me a glass of it. Thanking him, I take a long sip. The water has just a hint of deep flavor. No sweeteners or fruit or what not. My favorite.

"All of us on board have a different favorite. The list goes on and on, always changing," Usopp says.

"It's amazing you guys don't argue all the time having so many differences." I say.

"Well, besides Zoro and Sanji, we get along pretty well," Usopp replies with a laugh.

" I can tell this is a special place," I say, smiling into my glass.

"Luffy will be happy to hear that"

"I'll tell him that then"

'You know, Chopper can take a look at that,"

I give him a confused look. Usopp reaches his hand up to my neck and gently taps it, revealing a scar I have back there. I look away, slightly embarrassed. My long hair usually covers it from view.

"How did you know?"

"A marksman's got to have a keen eye for things. I bet Chopper could heal it up for you,'

I shake my head and say, "I'd rather keep it there. For memories,"

"Your call," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you for offering Usopp," I say gratefully. He smiles.

"You should get some rest then,"

Excusing myself from the table, I climb the stairs up to the deck to enjoy the view. The brilliant sun is setting and the gentle breeze pushes softly against my face. There are no birds in the sky, only clouds. My hand rests against the wooden prow and I gaze at the ocean in all of its glory. The waves roll back and forth like a never-ending cycle. I can smell the sea from the Thousand Sunny, fresh and light.

But then I am shocked back to reality. The reality where I cannot stay in one place for too long. The fact I cannot face. I must leave before I am too attached to this place. I am truly grateful to Luffy and the others, but I know staying here will only cause trouble. I must make this little stop just a memory in the past before its too late. Keep moving. I know that. Swearing to leave the moment my wounds are healed, I return to my room.

On my way down the stairs, I bump into Zoro who is surprisingly awake.

"You ready to duel yet?" he asks.

I smile before promising to duel tomorrow. Maybe just a little longer.

_When I went back and reread this fanfic, I realized that the main character wouldn't appear right off the bat and I was kind of mad at myself because I was like **HOW COULD I NOT LET ACE COME IN AND SHOW OF HIS FLAWLESSNESS SOONER **but the story will flow better this way. I hope. Anyway, I apologize again for the short update but there will be more soon! Thank you for reading and **PLEASE** leave a review! -Mrs. Portages D. Ace_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ooh time for the big FIGHT! For those of you who haven't seen the latest popularity poll for One Piece MY HUBBY CAME IN FIRST! Just kidding, it was Luffy of course. Ace got sixth though so I'm COMPLETELY satisfied. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Love, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace._

Ch.4

The next morning, Sanji informs that he has already contacted Luffy's brother and has arranged a meeting on Sakura Island, which lies ahead of us by a couple of days. I don't know if Luffy and Sanji told the others but I wouldn't have really minded either way. I might actually get to see that boy again. My heart flutters at just the thought of it.

What if Luffy's brother isn't the right boy? I have to be prepared for that. What if he is, but he doesn't remember that day? What if he doesn't recognize me? All this hoping would be for nothing. The actual possibility of him really being who I hope he is feels so distant, like a one in a million chance. Like a dream almost. A dream come true for me, and my dreams never come true. Maybe just this once it will. But what was the point of thinking positively or negatively about this? All I need to do is be prepared for anything. Portgas D. Ace may or may not be the man I'm looking for. I have to understand that.

Seeking a way to busy myself, I look around the ship for sources of entertainment. I eventually find myself on the very bottom floor of the boat. I can hear screeching and machinery coming from inside the doorway. This must be Franky's workplace. I knock, doubting he can hear me. Slowly, I let myself inside. Franky sits in the very center of the room with his drills working on some machinery piece and his goggles pulled over his eyes. I wave, wondering if he's noticed me. I'm tempted to walk over to him, but it looks dangerous. Should I just look around? This is kind of like intruding into his personal space but I don't really think he'll mind.

Franky's workplace is very interesting. Tools are strewn everywhere and the walls are covered with bits of machinery and metals. The counter space at the very back of the room is littered with even more parts and nails. Some photos decorate the wall back here, but not all of the people in the pictures are from the crew. There are many faces I don't know, but based on the picture, they look family to Franky.

"Amazing," I gasp, seriously impressed.

"Isn't it?" Franky says suddenly, making me jump.

He's right behind me, staring at the photo I was looking at with a sad smile.

"Are they your family?" I ask.

"Yes, a branch of the whole tree," he replies.

"You aren't lonely are you?"

"No, I'm happy here," he replies with a smile.

"Good,"

I turn back around and glance over the entire room.

"It really is an amazing place," I say.

"You sound like you're saying good bye," He says.

I give him a surprised look. I did? Maybe I was unconsciously putting that tone into my words because I now I must.

"Well, I do have to leave eventually," I sigh.

"Maybe you don't have to," Franky says.

"Please, don't give me false hope,"

"I'm not, I mean Luffy's considering it but there's a problem that will need time fixing. It's not materialistic so there isn't much I can do except tell you to hope," he says.

"Thank you Franky," I say, looking away.

Franky grins and yells out a loud "SUPER!" as he gets back to work. After my visit with Franky, I'm called to Chopper's room to have my bandages replaced. He says that my wounds are healing up nicely but to take it easy still. I thank him before going to visit Chopper. Robin tells me that Usopp enjoys taking and developing photos, so maybe he has a photo of Ace somewhere. I mean, it doesn't hurt to ask. I f get to see a photo, I can have just a hint about this mysterious man I think I know nothing about besides the fact that he's Luffy's brother.

Usopp's room is on the second floor of the Thousand Sunny, so it's a little ways up from Chopper's office. I knock my knuckles on the open door. Inside, Usopp is meddling with something.

"Oh, hey Vi! Need something?" Usopp says.

"Kind of," I reply," Do you happen to have any photos of Luffy's older brother?"

"You mean Ace?"

'Yeah. Just wondering"

Usopp scratches his head, trying to remember. He bends down to search through a couple drawers of his desk.

"Probably, but not on hand right now. I'll give them to you when I find them okay?"

"Thanks Usopp! Sorry to bother you!"

As I leave Usopp's room, my stomach growls a bit. Next stop is the kitchen then. Sanji is there preparing lunch already. The moment I step into the door way I smell the good scent of cooking food.

"Sanji, could I possibly have a snack?" I ask.

"Of course Vi-chan!" he replies before handing me a glass of iced tea and a plate with a doughnut on it.

As I bite into the sweet pastry, I revel at the irony of my actions. I remember just a couple of days ago when food was a rare occurrence. Now, I just have to ask and get a delicious meal if I desired so. How funny. Suddenly, I dread leaving. My heart plummets a couple of inches. That's not a good sign. I've already made too deep of a bond with these people and this place. Made a promise to leave, huh? I was never ready in the first place. Sanji notices my sudden silence and glances up at me.

"Are you alright?" he asks me.

I quickly snap out of my troubling thoughts and nod. My fingertips that hold the glass of tea to my lips gently brush the red beads on my wrist. Maybe I can change from what I've been. Maybe I can hope for more than just seeing that boy again. Maybe I can be allowed selfish desires. Maybe not. At this point, I know I'm in too deep. I have to get out fast. I can decide whether I should or shouldn't hope later.

"Thank you for everything" I say to Sanji.

"What, are you going?" He asks me.

I have to. Soon.

"What exactly did you even say to Mr. Ace?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I just told him I have someone who wants to meet with him soon. He replied with the meeting palace of Sakura Island." Sanji replies.

"Did Luffy's brother say anything more over the transponder snail?"

"Not really, just see you soon and stuff," Sanji says.

"Does the crew know?"

"Generally, just that we're meeting Ace,"

I nod my head. Just a couple more days. If Mr. Ace isn't the one, I'll leave. I he is, I have no clue what I should or will do. I'll just leave it up to fate to decide. As the last of the doughnut goes down my throat, I begin to feel tinges of worry. It's been nearly a week since my arrival on the Thousand Sunny. Where were the Whitebeard Pirates? I would expect a couple to have followed us. What is the problem that Franky mentioned to me about? My head is too full of thoughts. Moving around should help clear them.

Sanji tells me the directions to an onboard training area that I can use. My excitement grows as I walk through hallways to find it. I have never really trained to fight, but it'll help me clear my mind at least. A big door at the end of the hallway is marked TRAINING ROOM. This must be it. I pull open the door and peek my head in. Inside, it's any fighter's dream world. There are punching bags, weights, dummies, obstacle courses, running machines, anything you can imagine that could help you improve your strength. Running towards the equipment, all my previous thoughts vanish. My hands grab hold of a wooden katana and I fly, free as a bird. I go sailing into dummies, lift weights to my hearts content. And punching bags are hit to near shreds.

I've never felt so at home. Fighting halts all thinking, just moving my body. This is where I'm at home. Alive. Y legs kick and leap and my arms sail and hit. My body is coursing with energy. It's exhilarating. Focus. Concentration. Instinct. These are the only things I need right now. I'm flying Diving. I'm free. Free of worries, of thoughts, of any burdens. I only focus on moving. I see nothing else, feel nothing else, know nothing else. This feeling is almost like the feeling of great relief I felt when the bracelet was returned to me. Not as good, but close. Maybe the feelings are so different that they're alike.

Suddenly, I stop. The silence is echoing and I'm completely still. My foot is frozen just before it could kick the head of the dummy that stands before me. Panting for breath, I fall to the ground. Wow. I've never felt this way before. So unstoppable, so free.

"This is living," I say to the ceiling above.

I smiled. I laughed. I did things I've never done before. I had an adventure. With these people, on this ship.

"You alright?' says a voice from the doorway.

I look up to see that its Zoro.

"Better than I've ever been!" I say with a smile, "How long have you been there?"

"About an hour or two," He replies.

"So I've been here that long?"

"Your face when you're training is very captivating"

I laugh before I say," Thank you?"

" You didn't even notice me standing here."

"I guess that's a weakness."

Zoro gives me a strange look, as if he's confused.

"Isn't that strength?"

I stare wide-eyed at him. I've never though about it that way before. I lie back down, happy at this new revelation.

"Ready to duel?"

"Sorry Zoro. Tomorrow"

"How about a drink?"

"Of course"

I sit up and walk with Zoro to the kitchen for the sake bottles and cups. Fro the rest of the evening we joke and tell stories over drinks. We talk about our past and our dreams for the future.

"So you want to become the greatest swordsman?" I ask him.

He nods before taking another sip.

"What about you?" What do you want/"

I am not sure what to say. Instead, I opt for a refill, dodging the question.

"Its never too late to dream you know," Zoro says to me.

"Then my crazy dream is to stop running around and find a real home and be happy. How's that?" I cry as I slam my cup down.

"Go for it," He hiccups.

"When my dream comes true, I'll tell you," I say.

"Then I'll tell you when mine does too," Zoro says.

We toast and I take a final sip from my cup before throwing my head back in laughter. Maybe this moment could mean nothing. Just something small and meaningless. Or maybe this could be a turning point. Personally, I'm tired of all the ifs and maybes. I want something for sure for once.

I want certainty.

_DON'T WORRY, THIS IS NOT A ZORO x OC FANFICTION. It may look that way at the moment but I promise, ACE WILL COME SOON (that is not a joke for the internet to use). Thank you for reading my fanfic and please leave a review! Love- Mrs. Portgas D. Ace._


	5. Chapter 5

_Again, I apologize for the short update. Gomenasai... I still have that habit of ending chapters after a big event or just before a big event so do forgive me! thank you for sticking with this scrap of a fanfic that came out of my mind and please leave a review! Love, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace_

Ch.5

When evening falls the next day, I don't really feel like eating. Instead I opt for a walk on the deck above. My fingertips are twitchy and I couldn't keep still. Only a couple more days until we arrive on Sakura Island. I can't help but be excited and nervous all at the same time. Constantly I find myself brushing the beads with m fingertips during the day. Today Zoro was out cold for most of the time sleeping so the duel is a no go again. I'm not really sure what I should do until we arrive. At this rate I'll probably go insane.

"You not hungry?" a voice suddenly asks me from above.

I look up to see Luffy swinging down with still some food in his mouth from dinner with an arm behind his back.

"Yeah, just nervous." I say.

Luffy hops down onto the edge of the boat in front of me with a silly grin on his face.

"You seemed to really enjoy the training room yesterday."

"You were watching?"

"We all were"

My cheeks turn a little pink from embarrassment.

"It was very exhilarating"

"It was like you were flying!"

"It felt that way too"

"Anyway, when we were on the island where we found you, Brook brought back a Devil Fruit he discovered!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, and we all decided that you should have it! You should forget your worries!" He exclaims, his hidden arm revealing the fruit.

The fruit in his hand is pure white. The skin is covered in swirls and loops that look like clouds. There are also birds imprinted on it and free floating feathers. When my fingertips reach to touch the fruits, I can feel an essence of the sky in there. Its cool and refreshing to my touch. There isn't much of a smell though.

"It's beautiful Luffy. Are you really sure I can have this?"

"We all want you to have it!"

"What kind of fruit is it?"

"I'm not sure."

I give him an uncertain look as I raise the fruit to my lips. The skin is cool against my mouth. I pause for a moment for opening my mouth and biting into the fruit. The moment I bite into it, I shiver. My two very front teeth are cold and my head feels strange. I begin to cough, my body trying to repel the chunks of fruit I have already swallowed. I close my eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass. When I open them again, Luffy is staring at something behind me in amazement. I turn around and gasp.

Attached to my back is a pair of snowy white wings. The feathers almost seem to gleam in the setting sunlight. My fingertips gingerly reach up to touch them. I can feel the soft feathers and the strong bones on the very top of the wings. I try to flap them once, twice, a little flutter. Suddenly my feet leave the ground. I almost fall head first in surprise. My wings shockingly catch me and keep my body upright. This is a very new experience. Almost scary even. But worth it,

"Its amazing Luffy!" I cry, trying to hover just a few inches off of the ground.

"Your wings look so cool! Like an angel's!" Luffy exclaims.

"Aren't they just?" I gasp, in awe of their beauty.

"Trying flying a bit higher!" he suggests.

I flap my wings a little harder and now I'm yards above the deck. I try a little turn and a little glide. It's very scary to be up so high, but so exhilarating too. I try to go even higher, flapping my wings so that I can I touch the sails. With every new height, I want to go even further. The sky is literally the limit. I fly straight up, flapping my new wings hard against gravity. My hand stretches out, crying up to the sky to become my friend. My fingertips want to touch the clouds.

Suddenly, my head bursts through the misty clouds above. Its cold up here, but beautiful. Clouds aren't soft and solid like I thought. You just slip right through them. Goose bumps erupt along my arms and tiny water droplets splatter my skin. The stars are ten times more radiant up close and the moon a hundred times more beautiful. THE sky is so much lovelier when you can be a part of it rather than looking at it from below. Moonlight illuminates and highlights everything.

"Amazing," I sigh.

I swim through the clouds, looping and diving and rising. My wings support and push me through the limitless sky. M wings have changed my very point of view, literally. I've only had them for a couple minutes at the most, but I feel completely different. Its as if the moment I stepped onto the Thousand Sunny's deck, all the feelings I had never been exposed to were thrown at me all in one sucker punch that felt amazing. I must sound crazy. I stand still for moments, hovering. I remember what Luffy said. The fruit was meant to dispel all of my worries. It worked. All memories of my past were wiped away for just a couple minutes. All except for the desire. The desire to see that boy again. All the pain is thrown away to the very corners of his world.

My heart is light now, so its easy to fly.

After flying through the glorious sky for a couple more minutes, I return to the Sunny's deck. The crew is sanding there waiting for me in awe at my wings that flap gently against the breeze, shining a holy white in the moon's gaze.

"Amazing.." Franky says.

Once I land, I rush forward and thank them over and over again. There aren't enough words in the Japanese language to fully express my gratitude. Everyone smiles, glad to see I'm okay. I've never been better.

That night, sleep and I aren't on the same page once again. I'm too excited about m new powers. Tiptoeing out of the room quietly, I make my way up to the deck. Kicking hard off the wooden beams, I sail back into the air. Gravity is my nemesis as the sky, clouds, and moon become my friends. The star are my sweethearts, kissing me softly with their glowing light. I laugh and cry out a joy that echoes through the heavens. I am a part of the sky.

"I'm so happy!" I cry.

_Sorry I didn't update for a while! In apology, I'll update two chapters this week! Please leave a review and thank you for reading! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, here with chapter 6! This is when things get interesting, i'll let you know that much. When I was writing the fight scene I wasn't sure how to describe using a sword or nay weapon for that matter so don't be too hard on me since I've never used any sort of __weaponry. Please leave a review and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update so please comment, favorite, share, just spread the word! _

Ch.6

The next morning, I wake to find my self in the crow's nest on board. Groaning and stretching my arms, I stand up and flutter down onto the deck. The sun is shining high in the sky so I can guess tis late into the morning. Where is everyone? The ship is eerily silent. Suddenly the door to the deck bursts open and Chopper comes out in tears.

"VI! I'm SO GLAD YOU'E OKAY!" HE wails as I stretch out my arms to catch him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"We all thought you left on your own again!"

"Eh?"

"We should hurry and tell the others. Zoro was about to go into the ocean and look for you!"

Chopper and hurry down the stairs I yell out hat I'm right here and that I'm fine. As we step in to a hallway, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji charge in from one end and Brook, Franky, and Robin charge from the other end. Luffy burst out from a room and Usopp pops out from another. I'm suddenly squished into a group hug.

"WE THOUGHT YOU LEFT US!" they wail.

"I-I'm okay!"

I explain to them that I was just out flying late into the night and ended up sleeping in the crow's nest over breakfast. They all breath a sigh of relief.

"So, you ready to fight yet?" Zoro asks.

"Right after breakfast" I reply.

"My bets on Vi-chan!" Nami declares.

"Zoro's totally gonna win!" Luffy protests.

"Vi-chan will totally DOMNATE!" Sanji cries as he twirls around the room.

"I wish luck to the both of you," Robin says.

Once all the plates are cleared, I grab a sword from the weapons gallery below. The battle is to be on the upper deck. Zoro ties his hair back with his dark green bandana and I put my hair into a ponytail that flaps behind me. This should be interesting. I have honestly never seen Zoro fight. He looks like a challenge.

"Begin!" Usopp cries as he waves his hand downwards.

We both lunge at one another the moment the starting words are uttered. Our swords clash and I can feel incredible strength from his blade. Very impressive indeed. We look into one another's eyes and grin. Who shall win, no one knows.

I slash, dodge, and parry. The swishing of our blades pushes the strand of hair from my face. His fighting style is quite unique, using three swords all at once. Ducking, leaping, slash, clang. Aim for the weak points. WE attack oene another so smoothly, as if scripted from the very beginnings of time. This is exhilarating. I don't even bother to blink, my eyes concentrated on watching his movements. My limbs move instinctively, as if I'm training once again.

Suddenly. M hair flaps into my eyes and I'm blinded for a moment. That is all Zoro needs to cause me to lose my balance and fall with his blade pointed at my neck.

"Checkmate," he says.

My mind blanks. I've been here before. I've been forced into a corner so many times with gigantic walls looming over me. And I've gotten out of them alive before. Victorious even. Unprecedented strength suddenly courses through me and I leap back up with confidence. And I fight back. My arms force themselves against Zoro's blades and my legs pump with strength. I don't think, only move.

I blink once and realize my sword point is pressed against Zoro's throat. He's lying on the deck with his breath in pants and a shocked look on his face. What happened just now?

"My loss," He sighs.

"No, we both had one another's throats. A tie." I say as I help him up from the ground.

"That was intense," Usopp says.

"That was SUPER!" Franky says.

"I didn't think it would be a tie!" Nami says.

"Very impressive," says Robin.

Sanji hands me a glass of iced tea to quench my thirst. I take it gratefully and take in gulp after gulp.

"Oy swirly, where's mine?" Zoro demands.

The two began to argue as I drink and finish the glass. Usopp walks over with a grin on his face. In his hands are a stack of photos.

"Come with me," He says.

We go downstairs to his room where all the photos are stored. He sits at his desk while I sit on the bed.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure,"

"Could you take photos for me of the Thousand sunny. I though that since you have wings, you could get some really good angles from above of the ship,"

"of course"

Usopp hands me the camera and I go back up to the deck. I gently flap upward into the sky and hold the camera tightly so to not drop it. Snapping photos of the ship, I hear the sounds of a coming boat in the distance. I turn my head and see a ship with a marine flag waves from its prow. Not good.

"We've got a ship coming! It's the marines!" I cry.

Everyone quickly arrives onto the deck and I return the camera to Usopp. Weapons are gathered and bodies ready for a fight.

"This will be your first time seeing us fight as a team huh?" Luffy says to me.

"Yes. Can't wait," I say as I load my guns with ammo.

"Don't look to bad," Zoro comments.

"Let's go!" Luffy calls to the others.

The navy ship fires canon balls at the Thousand Sunny. Luffy expands his body out like a balloon and repels them with his skin. I'm getting excited. Zoro pulls out his swords and Nami her weather baton. Franky si all geared up with his canons and Usopp his fire arm. The moment the marine ship pulls up along side ours, we charge.

I kick of the ground and shoot at the marines from above.

"Gomu-gomu no JET GATLING!"_ Luffy yells as a thousand fists strike down soldier after soldier.

I can see Zoro slashing his way around and Sanji kicking his way through men. Franky's robot lumbers around and giant plants pop out of the ground from here and there which are the work of Usopp. I fire my guns into the crowd of soldiers, taking down wave after wave. It feels fun to fight as a team.

Suddenly, time slows and I hear the firing sound of a sniper. The bullet is aimed at an unnoticing Chopper. Oh no. I rush forward, jumping in front of hm. An explosion of pain convulses over my face and I cry out as I fall to the ground. Dangit.

"VI!" Chopper yells.

"Are y-you alright?" I ask him.

"I should be asking you the same?!" he wails.

"I'm okay Chopper, just pay attention to the others," I say.

"You need treatment now!" he cries.

I'm fading back and forth between sleep and reality. I can feel myself being lifted onto someone's back, but I can't see clearly. Before I fall out of consciousness, I can see a huge wall of flames. As my eyes flutter close, a familiar hand pats my head.

When I wake, a bandage is wrapped around my head. Only one eye is left uncovered. Its late into the afternoon and eerily quiet on board. I step out of my bed and stumble to the door. Just as I open the door, Franky and Robin step inside.

"You're awake," Robin says, "You had us worried"

She helps me back into bed and the two of them sit down in chairs by my bedside.

"Where are the others," I ask.

"Receiving a guest in the kitchen," Robin says," You mustn't go there until they finish up"

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours at the most."

"Oh"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you"

" You don't' have to worry about the guest," Franky says.

"I trust you guys"

"I'm happy to hear that"

'Why would I not trust you Franky? Robin?"

"No, I'm just happy your eyes have changed,'

"My eyes?"

"When you first came to us, your eyes were hard and cold. Now they're much gentler."

I smile at that comment. I have changed. In a good way.

"Thank you Robin, Franky. For helping me,"

"Anything for a friend,"

"I like that word. Friend."

"So do we"

Noise erupts from above, signifying the end of the meeting with the "guest".

"We'll tell the others you're awake. Sanji will bring down some dinner in a couple of minutes"

"Thank you Robin,"

After they leave, I peak out the window. Outside, I can see flittering cherry blossom petals and a whole island full of sakura trees. We've arrived. My heart pitter pats at the though of seeing Mr. Ace soon. I can' help but hope that he's the One. Maybe he was the guest Luffy and the others were talking to. I can't wait to meet him. IF he is really the boy from ten years ago, what will he look like? I bet he'll still have those freckles of his and that brilliant smile. As I sit there daydreaming, everyone comes into my room with relieved faces. I don't ask about the guest and they don't tell. I'll just hae to wiat. Sanji serves me hot beef stew and yet another glass of iced tea. We talk over food and simply enjoy each others company. It is a peaceful time.

That night, everyone falls asleep in my room either on the floor or beside me. I doze off as well, but only for a short period of time. I am awaken by a nightmare. I dream of meeting the boy again in a ring of flames where he says he doesn't remember me. No. Please don't' say that. Please.

Its early morning when I wake in cold sweat. I probably drank too much iced tea last night. Trying to calm myself, I tiptoe around the others and walk up to the deck to enjoy some early morning breeze. I don't notice Luffy's missing body. When I reach the door to the deck, it takes some force to open it against the wind. I am not the first to reach the deck. Luffy is there before me with someone. Someone who stops me in my tracks. Luffy is talking with a hulking man who I would recognize anywhere. They are laughing together.

Luffy is talking with Whitebeard. I have been betrayed.

_Dun. DUN. DUUUNN! #plottwists lol hoep you liked this weeks chapter! I can't wait to write the next couple chapters because sh*ts about to go down! I've written a fairy tail fanfic and will be posting another One Piece fanfic (ZoroxSanji) my top and a Bleach fanfic so please check those out! Thank you for reading and see you next week!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone! I was just reading the stats for this fanfic and almost 1000 people have read it! I know there are a lot of other fanfics out there that probably have way more views, but this is my FIRST STORY EVER ON THIS FORUM so i'm REALLY HAPPY! Thank you so much for sticking with this fanfic and I'm just really grateful! _

Ch.7

Time freezes. I feel cold. So very, very cold. Cold and unmoving. Painful even, I can't avert my eyes at the horrible truth that lies before me. I am unable to look away. My eyes are strained on the huge form of the man I hate the most in the world.

Suddenly, my mind painfully clicks everything together into a horrible truth. Why Luffy didn't ask me to join the crew, why Chopper stuttered the first day I was here, why there was a guest, why Robin was able to top the pirates the day we went shopping. Because of Whitebeard. All because of Whitebeard. The truth hurts so much more than I could have ever imagined.

The Straw Hat crew is allied with Whitebeard.

Out of the back of mind, I can hear footsteps from behind me approaching. I don't even bother to turn around.

"Luffy!" Sanji suddenly yells, seeing my frozen stature and what has caused me to stop moving.

He lunges forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. Arms I once trusted, arms I had thought belonged to my friend. I fight. Fight as if I'm dying, on my last breath. I am dying. Dying of heartbreak. Dying from the pain. My arms and legs lash out. I scream like a wounded animal. My heart has been wounded beyond ever having a chance to heal.

"wait, Vi! Please!" Sanji cries with that lying mouth of his that I hate.

More footsteps frow below approach. It's an ambush. The whole cew didn't they? Even Chopper. Even Nami. Franky. Robin. Usopp. Zoro. Brook. Luffy. Tears, angry tears, painful tears that feel like acid slide down my cheeks. Breaking free, I run. Scared, angry, and alone. Heartbroken. That is how I feel now.

"Calm down Vi! Listen to me!" Nami begs as she chases after me.

Hearing their voices only worsens the pain. Voices that I used to respond to with a smile. People I considered my only friends. Family even. Now voices that tear me apart.

I flash around to face them, enraged. I halt myself, seething with a hatred that feels all too familiar but yet so new and much more painful. My eyes protest at the thought of having to look at them one last time. My heart screams at this injustice.

"Don't' even say anything!" I cry, not able to find words to say, choking on my acidic tears.

The crew stands in front of me with faces that I cannot read. What are they thinking. I don't want to know.

"Was I wrong? To hope? To believe? Was it wrong for me to be happy?" I scream, my fists shaking and clenched tightly" What were you thinking all this time? I can't even look at you anymore!"

"You guys must have thought what luck to have me walk straight into your trap! Of course you thought that! Duh!" I say "You must have though it hilarious when I began to enjoy myself here. You must have though how stupid I looked!"

"Well, part of your mission was accomplished!" I cry "You broke my heart pretty well!"

I take a running leap towards the edge of the ship. As I jump, my wings extend and I flap them as hard as I can. I just need to get away. Away from that horrid place. Was it all a lie? The memories I shared, the smiles I had, the laughs I uttered. My legs wobble as I leap of the wooden beams.

"Wait!" Chopper cries, but I don't even bother to look back. I wouldn't be able to see anything anyway through my tears.

Now, when I fly through the sky, I no longer feel any pleasure. All if eel, all I know now is pain. The pain of being betrayed, being robbed of what little I had. My hopes and happiness being thrown into the fire to burn and rot alone. Everything was fake, wasn't it? I cannot even remember he joy from the day I spent with that boy ten years ago. Was meeting Ace a lie as well? I'll never get to see that boy again. Maybe I don't deserve the chance to see him. Clearly fate wants to throw all of hell at me, so why should I get to have any love?

I try to wipe away my tears, but its useless. They just keep coming. I cry out. Scream at my stupid fate. Beg to be forgiven for whatever I did wrong. My mind can no longer think for itself. The cloud of confusion and hurt has evolved into a hurricane. In those days I spent on board that demon's ship, I changed. Too much of a change. It's too late now.

Too deep in my thoughts, I notice the flames too late. A ring of fire that reaches above the clouds suddenly surrounds me. I fall from the sky, leaving behind the clouds I once loved. Gravity has taken me hostage and I have no chance of escape. I guess death is the answer now. My hand reaches up to the heavens, trying to feel the cool breeze that no longer exists. What a sad life I have lived. It was useless. The earth is about to swallow me whole into its bellows that can't be possible be worse then what I have been forced to go through.

I expect the air to be knocked out of me, but I land into a pair of strong arms. My closed eyes flutter gently open and I take in the sight of a beautiful face. I see the most painfully loving face of a man I know oh too well yet know almost nothing about. I am being told yet another lie. The lie that my love, my most precious, is carrying me in his arms.

I am so tempted to reach my hands up and caress his face with my fingertips. Btu instead, I jump away. Now, I can see his entire beautiful frame. What a tragedy, for I know why he is here. I had seen him earlier, beside Whitebeard with that cursed tattoo decorating his broad back. It is too much. This is too much.

"Please don't look at me,' I whisper," Please, or I'll lose my mind"

"I-"

"JUST STOP! Please…" I cry, unable to take it.

"W-"

"Just turn around and show me the truth,"

He turns around slowly and I am faced with another tragic truth. My love, my precious love, is a man under Whitebeard. Fate is too cruel. I have been robbed of my happiness, my freedom, my hope, and my love. What was the point of me existing in the first place? I was just a mistake.

"Well, I'm going to go so" I say before whirling around and running for the shore.

I know that seawater weakens devil fruits users. It s the easiest way to die now. I'll just dive into the ocean and end m pointless life here and now. I have no reason to exist. I don't think I ever did to begin with. I can see the ocean just ahead of me. I'm sorry ocean, but you'll be forced to harbor the body of a useless girl. Please forgive me.

But the very arms that I never wanted to let go of ten years ago stop me. Arms I am so afraid of.

"Please wait!" he cries desperately

"Wait for what?" I cry angrily.

"There is nothing that holds me back, nobody that needs me! Why should I exist anymore?!" I cry.

I turn around and am I shocked by his expression. It's so painfully sad. The eyes that gaze at me have the look of longing. I stop fighting and simply fall limp in his arms. He carries me gently to the base of a sakura tree and lays me there. My breathing is in gasps and my eyes tired. He sits down beside me and reaches an arm around me. I flinch at the tough of his strong arms.

"You can tie me up now, I won't fight" I say to him as I laugh a dry, bitter laugh.

"I'd never do that, " he says

"Oh really"

"I love you"

I say nothing, disgusted by the fact that I'm so happy by these three words.

"Make my death even more tragic, will you?"

"Don't say such things"

"So, am I in heaven or hell right now?"

"Neither"

"Really?"

"Really"

"I must have lost my mind then"

"How?"

"Sheer head trauma"

"What?"

"It feels like every possible emotion was thrown into a blender, mashed up together into a mix that shouldn't exist, and I have been forced to ingest it"

"Ouch"

"Thanks"

"Before I forget again, what's your name? I want to know before I die"

"I'm not going to let you die"

"Then just tell me your name"

"Portgas D. Ace'

"Small world"

I can feel my eyes sliding closed. I guess its time for me to pass on. Thank goodness. Took long enough. I can feel my body falling to the ground. The cherry blossom petals feel comfortable under my head. I realize they aren't flowers but Ace's lap. I look up to see his face one last time.

"I'd better get going." I say "End this hopeless life already"

He suddenly grips my hand hard and presses it to his forehead.

"Please don't go! I don't even know your name!"

"Its Vi."

"That's a pretty name"

"You think so?"

"Vi, I still remember!"

My eyes flash wide open.

" I still remember the apple I gave you, the fun we had that day, the bracelet I wrapped around you wrist!" he cries "I still remember everything!"

Ace pulls me into a tight hug, burying his head into my tousled hair. I'm too shocked to hug him back. I can feel tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. Maybe, just maybe we've been the same. Maybe we've both been hurting these past ten years.

"We've only had one day together!" He cries, " You can't die yet!"

" I haven't been able to see you smile enough, I haven't taken you on enough dates, I haven't kissed you yet, I haven't married you yet, I haven't seen our baby, I haven't hugged you enough times!" he cries ," You can't leave now! Not yet!"

"We still have so many years left! Years that we can spend together, doing whatever the hell we want!" he says "Don't throw it all away! We'll make so many memories that you won't be able to remember the old days!"

I'm too overwhelmed. I can't ingest any more emotions. I just need time to rest.

"Okay," I whisper, " I'll stay"

"Promise me," he whispers.

"I promise." I whisper, " Now let me rest"

His soft hand caresses my cheek as weariness takes me over and I fall asleep. I don't have enough energy to dream right now. I simply rest. Just before I closed my eyes though, I could see a tear on the corner of Ace's eye. Out of happiness of sadness I am not sure.

_When I went back and read this chapter, I felt like it was kind of weak and cheesy. I don't like how it came out, since the vision I had in my head was much better. I'm sorry for the lack of quality in this chapter. I promise that when I have time, I'll go back and do a rewrite of this chapter. It's just that I've been fortunate enough not to have been through any really heart wrenching situations, despite my age. Sadly, this makes my writing weak and unrealistic, so I'm sorry!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, __ here! Any of you guys listen to k-pop? Lately I've been OVERDOSED on EXO and my stomach GROWLing fro their comeback, i'm like a WOLF. They keep pushing it back and I'm like BABY DON'T CRY because they're my BLACK PEARL. I'll look back in HISTORY at this time and remember the MAMA era with tears. I'm just praying that they DON'T GO and that they might call me BABY someday so I can give them XOXO. They always give me a HEART ATTACk and they strike me like THUNDER. They shine like MOONLIGHT and i have so much LOVE LOVE LOVE for them. I'd be so LUCKY if they ever call me their LADY. Okay, I"m don't now, don't RUN. I'm sorry..._

Ch.8

Cherry blossom petals falling onto my face awake me. My eyelids flutter open and I remember where I am. I glance up to see Ace's beautiful face looking down at me. I smile at him, something that's difficult for me to do.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks me.

I don't say anything. My heart is already set to love him whole-heartedly, but I am stubborn and untrusting. A couple days ago I would have easily leaped into the arms. Now, I flinch at his touch that is oh so familiar. I am unsure what to do now. Waiting seems the most safe.

"Are you hungry?" Ace asks, trying to coax an answer out of me.

"I'm fine," I say, rolling out from his lap and sitting up.

"Where are you going?" he asks kindly.

"Nowhere in particular," I reply curtly.

"Then I'll follow you," he says.

His hand reaches out to take mine. The moment I feel his skin I flinch. When I look up at him, his face looks pained. I want to apologize, to take his hand into mine and never let it go, but I'm scared. So very scared. He forces a strained grin and this time slowly takes my hand. I look straight onward. The air is perfumed by the sweet scent of cherry blossoms that seem to smother me.

"Where do you want to go?" he asks again.

"Around," I reply, not looking into those eyes that are so dear to me.

The island truly is beautiful. The cherry blossom trees stand tall and in great quantities and there are stone paths that lead to hidden places yet to be discovered. I'm not very much interested. Maybe later. I don't even know what's going on outside the island. I saw the Straw Hat docked out there when we were walking. They must be lying in wait. I try to think about anything else, but it's impossible. All I can think about is the person who still tries to reach out to me, even though I'm too afraid to reply. Right now, I'm trembling as Ace holds my hand.

We just walk around, saying nothing. The paths we walk on are lined with red lanterns and our footsteps echo throughout the silence. I wonder what he is thinking about right now. What goes on in that mind of his? I don't ask. It's too scary when the truth can be so painful to bear. I've had more than enough burdens.

"Are you all right, your arm is shaking," he says suddenly.

I nod my head, trying to avoid eye contact. I'm worried that if I look into his eyes for too long, I'll make a wrong decision that will just hurt me more.

"Are you hurt? If you are, I need to know"

"I'm okay"

"I can barely hear you. Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I'm still worried"

"You don't have to be"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm me"

"You know, it really did happen"

I look up in confusion.

"The memories you made, the people you met, and the joy you felt. They were real"

"Stop it"

"You really did meet the Straw Hats, they really did help you, you r-"

"STOP IT! STOP TALKING!"

"Why?"

"You're scaring me. Nothing was real. It was just a stupid dream!"

I pull away from his hand, shaking even harder. Nothing I have is real. All I do is run and be hurt. Nothing more. Right? There is no proof that it ever existed.

"Then prove it to me! Nothing I can have is real! I should be DEAD!" I scream in despair," That happiness I felt was just a stupid dream!"

Ace wraps his hands around my wrists and looks into my eyes. I'm on the brink of tears.

"You're alive, " he whispers.

My eyes are wide open and shocked, scared even.

"That mark on your face is proof!" he cries, " Because you're alive, that wound will heal and you'll make new ones!"

Ace suddenly pulls me close and presses his lips to my neck. I'm enraged. I push him away hard and growl.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I scream. A red kiss mark remains where his lips were.

He pulls me in again and hugs me, burying his face into my hair.

"There might be not much proof, but I won't forget," he whispers.

"I won't forget your words, your hopes, your dreams, your smile, your face," he says ,"I'll never forget"

"So please, believe again."

I don't know what to say. I feel as if I have been given a great insight on life. A golden opportunity to start over. To have a brighter life now. All thanks to the words that Ace has said to me. My tears drip down. Tears of relief and clarity. Tears of exhausted emotion that haven't had enough time to fully escape. The words that I could utter are stuck in my throat that suddenly feels dry. Imagine it like a bird in a cage. The door to the cage has been open for a while, but the bird is still hesitant to leave, in case it's a trap. But slowly, little by little, the bird takes cautious step by cautious step outside the cage at the gentle beckoning of a warm hand. My arms wrap around Ace and I smile into his wavy black hair.

"One day" he says suddenly.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"It will only take us only one to fall in love"

"You seem very confident in yourself" I tease, wiping away my tears.

His warm hand reaches up to my face and brushes my tears away. I do not flinch but bury my cheek into his palm.

"I am confident. In us." He says with a smile that glows.

'Tomorrow, I will fall in love with you all over again and you will fall in love with me"

"That sounds like a challenge coming from you"

"Not a challenge. A truth"

"I think one day is much too long Ace"

"Oh really"

Ace leans his face in close to mine. His curls brush my nose and I giggle, bringing our noses together. His chiseled features become blurred as our lips are just centimeters apart. Not that I bothered to count. I simply push my lips gently into his warm lips. A spark of magic lights up between us. My eyelashes flutter and my heart beats like the sound of metronome. I am already in love. I was already in love.

"That was pure magic," he whispers.

"It was more than just magic" I reply.

"My head is a little woozy, so can you remind who you are again?"

"Who do you want to me to be?"

"I want you to be mine. Forever and always."

"Deal"

We kiss again, his lips gentle but I can feel the longing.

"You were right," He says.

"About what"

"We don't need even an hour to fall in love"

"Ace, I've been in love since the moment you dropped that apple into my lap ten years ago"

"What a coincidence. So have I"

"We're the same,"

"Two halves of one heart"

I laugh. Ace laughs. We laugh. Together.

_For this chapter, I had somewhat of a hard time with it. I've never been in a mutual loving relationship, my love is mostly unrequited. Thus, I had to use references to write this which was hard, but I tried my best and heres the product. Please leave a review and if any of you EXO-L's out there reading this fanfic, shout out to me and support their comeback!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I was just wondering something. I have this ZoroxSanji fanfic that I was thinking about posting but I wasn't sure whether the response to yes a iii fanfic would be positive or negative because I'm very new to this forum so if you guys think I should post the ZoroxSanji fanfic please leave a review and tell me because right now I'm not sure! Thanks in advance and I'll be updating this story soon!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey y'all its Mrs. Portgas D. Ace! OMG EXO HAD ITS COMEBACK SQUEEE! Anyway, I was busy this weekend *cough* stalking tao on tumblr *cough* so I'll be updating twice this week as an apology. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!_

Ch.9

When night falls, Ace shows me to where we are going to be spending the night. At the very center of the whole island is an open-air gazebo with sofas lying about and a fan in the ceiling that spins with the wind. At night the lanterns that line the paths light up and glow in under the trees. The sofas are big enough for two, so we low down beside one another with Ace's strong arms around me. I don't try to sleep, just stare at his face under the glow of the lights.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" He asks me.

"I don't want to sleep"

"Why not?"

"It's silly"

"Just tell me. I'll listen"

"I'm scared"

"Scared?"

"If I fall asleep, you might disappear. Like the others"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"B-"

"Sleep. You've been through a lot"

Ace pulls me closer to him. I can hear the gentle beating of his heart that soothes me like a lullaby. My eyelids drop and I dive into dreamland, he background music being Ace's heart. I dream of a field of white daisies that I run through with Ace who holds my hand and laughing. We swing back and forth on a swing for two in a tree. He kisses me often.

Too soon, I am awakened by snores. Ace is snoring beside me. I smile and let him sleep a little longer. He must be tired too. When he wakes up, I'll make sure to tease him about it. My hand reaches up to brush his cheek. I count the freckles on each cheek. He has 24 in total. 14 on the left cheek and 10 on the right. They're so cute.

He groans as he wakes and mumbles to me "Good morning"

"Morning"

"Did you sleep well?"

"I got woken up by your loud snoring"

His cheeks go pink as he frowns in embarrassment.

"Be q-quiet," he mumbles.

I laugh as his fingers begin to play with my long hair. Time seems to slow down for us, as we are seemingly not needed somewhere else. The thought bothers me.

"What's wrong?" Ace asks me.

"You noticed?"

"The part between your eyebrows crinkled so I knew"

"I was just thinking about whether you needed to be somewhere else right now."

"I asked for the others to give us some alone time for a couple of days so I can be with you"

The others. Ace must mean Luffy and the others. I am forced to ponder their connection once again.

"Would you care to explain?" I ask him.

"Explain about Luffy and Whitebeard?"

"You must have read my mind"

"I am not at liberty to say much, but I will say that both have good intentions."

"Really?"

"Yes! Luffy never did anything wrong against you and Whitebeard has valid reasons. I cannot say what, but give them another chance. I'll understand if you don't let Whitebeard but please let Luffy. He really tried his best to make you comfortable"

Still no clear answers. I'll just have to wait for Luffy and Whitebeard to explain. The idea of talking to Whitebeard face to face scares me. But I have to face him to get all the answers to my questions. I hope to see the Straw Hats soon, but I can guess what they'll say already. Luffy must be on good terms with Whitebeard because Ace is his brother. Joining Whitebeard saved Ace's life so he tells me, so maybe Whitebeard is a good guy. I'll never know if I don't talk to him.

"I will talk to Luffy and Whitebeard, but I can't promise to understand Whitebeard's intentions." I sigh.

"That's all I ask of you"

My stomach gurgles and I blush. Ace laughs and kisses my forehead. We climb out from the sofa and Ace goes off to get us breakfast. He returns with picnic baskets of food from somewhere to the west. When I bite into the food, I instantly know Sanji is the one who made it. The foods have his style of spices and flavors. I wonder what he was thinking when he made this. Ace says nothing about where the food comes from, but I'm sure he knows that I know. Maybe this is Sanji and the other's way of making peace. The food is delicious, but I feel sad as I chew.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

Ace gives me a knowing look and squeezes my hand gently. I smile at him and squeeze his hand back.

"Will I see them today?"

"Do you want to?"

"I want to hear what they have to say"

"Shall we go there or have them come here?"

"What ever suits them"

"Don't be nervous"

"I'll try"

Time passes even slower today with a nervous air. I stroll around back and forth around the island, trying to busy myself. Every once in a while Ace will glance up and smile a weird smile at me. He eventually coaxes me to walk with him around the island. We discover that the island has many wonders. I discover that this island has a hot springs, shrine, and water well. Ace promises to take me again to really enjoy them when we're free. I smile when he says this to me.

Just as we make the turn to go back to the gazebo, my eyes widen. The first thing I see even before their faces is the straw hat. It blows gently in the wind and makes my heart jump into my throat. I know who wears that hat. There is only one man in the world.

The straw hats are here.

_This week's chapter was short and sweet, so expect the next tomorrow! Love- Mrs. __Portgas D. Ace _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys, Mrs Portgas D. Ace here! Thanks for tuning in __again! I'm sad to realize that this fanfic is slowly coming to an end, but it's been a great learning experience! I learned a lot about where I could improve on and thanks to you reviews, I'll become a better author! So thank you! _

Ch.10

I stop in my tracks and stare at them for what seems like a thousand years. All nine of them stand there, none looking me in the eye. I am unsure what to do. Seeing their faces again sends a stabbing pain into me. But I said I would listen to their answer, so I shall. It is hard to look at them after all that's happened.

"Oh, Luffy! You came!" Ace says with a strained grin.

"We're here," Luffy replies, not looking up from the ground.

There is an awkward silence. Gently Ace nudges my arm and nods his head towards the others with a confident smile on his perfectly shaped lips.

I nod my head. Ace leads us to the gazebo where everyone sits on the sofas. Ace and I share a seat and his hand squeezes mine gently. I smile up at him to show him I'm fine. I'm sure that my hand is trembling in his. I want to know the truth and just the truth. How should we start this? The silence is awkward.

"I-"

"I'm-"

Both Luffy and I speak at the same time. I giggle to myself and the tension is broken for a moment.

"You start," I say to him with a wave of my hand.

The entire straw-hat crew argues over the story. Each person contributes a piece of the story that eventually fits together. From what I can make of it, Luffy and the others have always been on good terms with whitebeard 'cause Ace was his second division commander. When I had arrived on board, the straw hats knew Whitebeard was searching for me and were notified of his reasons, but contacted Ace first. Ace directed them in the best way to act. The original plan was to befriend me, introduce Ace, and have Ace slowly introduce me to Whitebeard and have him explain the situation. It was not planned fro me to see Whitebeard that morning and have me run off, so Ace chased after me. No one is allowed to tell me Whitebeards intensions but they all tell me he means well. I nod and decide to believe them. Suddenly, everyone bows their heads before me.

"We're so sorry!" they all cry.

I am utterly confused.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

"Because we kept the whitebeard thing a secret from you!"

I laugh a rolling laugh that takes a huge weight off of my chest.

"Why should I be upset? You had your reasons."

"But-"

"I'm happy you put so much thought into your decision and respect that"

"Really?"

"I should apologize for jumping to conclusions that morning. I'm sorry"

All the straw hats rush from heir chairs and lunge toward me, tackling us with a huge, wet group hug. The sofa teeters backwards and we fall with a thump. Nami, Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, and Usopp are bawling. I smile and hug all of them back.

"I'M SO GLAD!" they wail.

"Can we still be friends?" I ask them.

"Of course!" Luffy replies.

"Why not?"

"The ship is boring without you!"

"We could use your help around here!"

After we get up from the ground and the sofa is put back in its place, another party begins. While drinks are brought out and plates of food passed around, Chopper removes the bandages from my face to check my cut. He worries that it will scar but I just laugh.

"Another memory keeper." I say to him with a smile.

As soon as Chopper joins the others who stand near, Ace sits down beside me. His hands brush my hair away from my eyes and his fingers gently brush where the cut remains above my left eye. His eyebrows furrow with worry. His touch makes my body all warm and make me want jut a little bit more. I smile at him.

"There is no need to worry"

"But I still do"

"You're strange"

"Not strange, just in love"

"Really."

"Really."

Ace leans in to kiss me. His lips are warm despite the cool night breeze. I can feel his chest heaving up and down gently with every breath he takes. I close my eyes, my eyelashes brushing his cheeks. I hope my lips aren't cold. His hand interlocks with mine, pulling me closer. Suddenly, Ace's head jerks back. There's a red mark on his forehead where something hit him.

"How dare you kiss Vi-chan so openly you scum!" Sanji growls.

"She's my fiancée so I'll frickin' kiss her WHEN I WANNA!" Ace retorts angrily.

Sanji and Ace get into an argument. The party just gets even more fun. Sake glasses are filled then refilled. The stack of empty plates fills up and the noise rises just as fast. We laugh, joke, talk, and enjoy ourselves under the cherry blossom trees. The sun sets as the moon rises and the lanterns turn on. Everyone's faces are pinks from too many drinks and in a matter of minutes everyone is out cold. My head is spinning, but I stay awake just long enough to find Ace amidst the piles of people. He's asleep with a fork in his hand that still has a piece of food on it. I lift hi arm up and wrap it around myself. His bicep is my pillow. Just as I close my eyes, I hear him mumble something.

"I love you Vi…"

I smile before kissing him one last time. His lips taste of sake but I try and ignore that. I love him. All of him.

"I love you too Ace," I whisper before I fade off to sleep once again.

I don't sleep fro very long because when I wake, the moon is still out. I gently nudge out of Ace's warm arm. His hand holds on to my clothes but I gently loosen them. A walk should do me some good. My footsteps echo on the stone path and cherry blossoms fall onto my hair. The air is relaxing. What to do now? I highly doubt I'll go back to sleep, so what to do. I suddenly remember the hot springs. My skin suddenly feels dry. A hot bath will be nice. I grab some towels from the gazebo and head off to the hot springs.

A high wooden fence surrounds the hot springs with a red gate at the very front. It takes a bit of force to pull it open, but I do. Inside, my breath is still taken away. A hot water fall drips down the very back and into a huge pool of hot water. There are three floors of hot springs that are set like a terraced hill. The top most pool has the coolest water while the very bottom pool has the hottest water. I'm not one for too hot water, so I climb the stairs to the top.

The moment I step into the water, all of muscles instantly relax. I sigh and pull my head underneath. The warm water makes my skin feel smooth and my eyes close. When I reach up to take breath, a blast of steam blows against my face. It's very relaxing. When I look up at the sky, I can see so many stars that glitter across the heavens. Cherry blossom petals float down form the surrounding trees and float around on the top of the pool. My fingers gently push them around the surface.

"This is the life," I sigh, dipping my head beneath the water once more.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of the gate being opened. Peeking my eyes out, I see Ace walking towards me with his own stack of towels. I dip my head below again and try to hold my breath for as long as I can. The water is too hot. I am forced to resurface. Why'd the water get so hot all of a sudden? It was cooler earlier. I look over to Ace who sits in the water with a grin.

"The water was too cool for me," he jokes.

"Then just go to the other pool!" I protest, pushing him into the lower pool.

Ace lands with a splash and the pool immediately cools. He resurfaces after a couple moments with a frown on his face.

"That wasn't very nice!"

"It wasn't nice heating up the my pool either!"

"Come here and I'll apologize,"

I lean down from my pool with closed eyes, expecting a kiss. Ace instead grabs my wrist and pulls me forward into the pool below. My eyes flash wide open.

"EH?!"

Ace catches me with ease but the hot water makes me jump.

"Too hot! TOO HOT!" I cry, dashing out of the pool.

"But I'm all alone now!" Ace complains.

"Then come up here!" I cry.

"It's not hot enough!" He complains.

"You're so greedy Ace!"

I give in and join him in the hotter pool. I flinch as I step in though. As I do his greedy little face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"So greedy," I mutter, sitting down beside him. He just smiles at me.

He holds my hand beneath the water and his thumb rubs my palm. His other hand goes for my bracelet on the same hand.

"You should get used to it 'cause we're gonna be together for the rest of our lives," he teases. I let out a long sigh. He flinches.

"Do you really mind Vi?" he asks with a strain in his voice.

"I don't really mind," I whisper as Ace leans in to my face.

"Good," he whispers as his lips approach mine slowly.

Ace kisses me ever so gently. His lips are warm yet they don't smother me in the heat of the hot springs. I kiss him back, my eyelids closed. His hand squeezes mine beneath the water. Sadly, I have to break away to breathe.

"Oh! Before I forget," Ace says suddenly as his hand reaches for the stack of towels. Out comes a black velvet box.

"Is that-"

"Stand up will you?"

I rise up from the water as Ace bends down on one knee. His hands open the box to reveal a sparkling engagement ring that shines a brilliant red. My heart speeds up and I'm too excited to blink.

"Will you marry me Vi?" he asks me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course Ace!" I cry, throwing my arms around his neck.

Ace pulls away for a second to slip the ring onto my finger. The band feels cool against my skin and shines in the light.

"It's beautiful!" I gasp.

"I thought that red would suit you well," he says with a satisfied smile.

"When did you buy this?" I ask.

"It's embarrassing!" He cries with red cheeks.

"Tell me! When?" I cry," Don't tell me you where drunk!?"

"I was not!" he retorted credulously.

"Then when?" I asked.

"The week after I met you ten years ago," he mumbles with bright red ears and cheeks.

I stare at him with wide eyes as my cheeks slowly go red. Say that again.

"What?" I gasp.

"I SAID I BOUGHT IT AFTER I MET YOU TEN YEARS AGO OKAY!" He cried, his face a red similar to that of a ripe tomato.

I have nothing to say. I simply stare with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I knew I was in love so I thought, why not buy the ring now?" he mumbles.

"You've kept this ring for me for the past ten years?" I whispered, shocked.

"Y-yeah."

I leap forward and kiss him on the lips. I'm so happy. For ten years we've thought about each other so much.

"You're so cute!" I laugh.

"S-shut up!" he growls in embarrassment.

He leans forward and kisses me again. His hand caresses the sparkling ring that decorates my hand.

"I love you Vi," He whispers to me

"I love you too." I reply.

"When should we get married?" He asks me.

"No need to rush. I'll love you forever and you may love me for just as long."

"May? I'm tied to you with a knot so tight the strongest man in the world could never break, neither with a sword or any other sort of force,"

"Then you must never break for you are the strongest man in the world in my eyes"

"You're right. You always have been"

"Yeah right"

"To me you're always right"

"Shut up and kiss me already"

"Who's the greedy one now?"

_To be completely honest, this fanfic was one that I wrote a couple years ago that I only ever showed my best friend. After I made a account, I decided to post it. I was so shocked from the attention it got, despite it's obvious flaws. To all who viewed this, subscribed to it, followed, and favorited it, thank you. I'm so very humbled by this experience and wish I could tell you all in person! Just, thank you so much! _


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.11

"I'm hungry!" Luffy cries as everyone begins to wake up.

"Shut up Luffy! Ladies first!" Sanji yells back.

I groan myself awake and stretch my arms. Ace's arm is wrapped around my waist and is unbudging. I sigh and lie back down, stuck under the iron grip of a snoring angel. A glitter catches my eyes and I glance down to see the sparkling ring that shines on my hand.

"Ooh, love birds!" Nami teases when she sees my situation.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically," Could you help me out here?"

Nami helps ease Ace's arm off and immediately notices the ring on my hand.

"Engaged already!?" she exclaims.

"It's been ten years Nami. I think that's plenty long enough to wait to get married!" I cry.

"I'll tell the others then!" she cries before running off.

"Wait! Ace's arm is gonna-" I begin to say but Ace's lead pipe of an arm falls back down, trapping we along with it.

"And where do you think you're going?" He growls in a teasing tone.

"Off to get breakfast" I reply with the magic words.

"FOOD!" He yells, instantly jumping up from the couch and darting for where the others are.

"That was fast," I say in surprise.

It takes a half hour's wait for Sanji to prepare us breakfast. All of us crowd around on the ground, passing around plates ad cups in a somewhat orderly manner. Of course some arguments are started but not too noisy this morning. The noise level does rise when it's time to who washes the dishes though, but pretty calm for the straw hats. Besides the dishes, there is the whole gazebo area to clean up. Everyone pitches in, picking up empty sake bottles and dirty plates from the ground that lie strewn about. After that's all done, the straw hats roam around the island. Since Ace and I have already seen the whole thing, we sit in the gazebo together. Our fingers are intertwined and my head rests on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asks me.

"No, not really"

"The food was good. Sanji can really cook when he isn't being a perv."

"You still have sauce on your face"

"Sorry!"

"So, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now what do we do?"

"Kiss?"

"No, I mean big. Like our future what now"

"Oh, well that's easy"

"What?"

"We get married, go on a lovey-dovey honey moon, have a ton of kids, get old, and be forever and ever in love"

"You make it sound so simple Ace"

"We can make it simple. Together"

"Can we?"

"Of course!"

"Where do we go now?"

"Why, to our wedding of course!"

"And when do we leave?"

"Right now!"

Ace suddenly lifts me into the air, slinging me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He suddenly runs for the shore where the Thousand Sunny is docked. Just beside the huge ship is a tiny surfboard-looking thing with a sail sticking out of the center.

"Ace! Where are you taking me?!"

"Into our lovey-dovey future of course!"

Ace leaps onto the boat board (temporary name) and starts the engine as I am plopped onto the floor of the board. The sail is unfurled and the sound of a humming motor fills the air. The boat board jets away from the island with ocean water spraying out behind it.

"I didn't even get to say bye!" I complain.

"Why would you need to?"

"Eh?"

"You'll see them again won't you? Just say see you later. Not goodbye."

I look up at him as he sends me a confident smile that dispels all of my pointless worries and fears. Magical, huh? Ace slips his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers and squeezing them gently. I smile up at him and count his freckles once more. They're so cute. I don't even notice the freezing ocean breeze. I'm so very distracted by Ace's warmth. I stand on my tippy toes and press my lips to his, needing to touch him. I close my eyes, reading too deeply into my actions, as I stay there, tempted to want to never leave this very moment in time.

"New boundaries were crossed just then," Ace teases, his free hand playing with my long black strands that flutter in crazy paths in the wind.

"What boundaries? I thought pirates didn't have such things" I replied.

"Very true"

"You know what else is true?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

This time, Ace is the one to lean in. His lips are gentle against mine, as if afraid to hurt me, but I can feel the longing behind his very weak walls. I can wait to tear these walls down, which honestly won't take much effort. We have all the time in the world anyway. It might be unwise to focus too much on the present, but I was never very wise to begin with. I'll just be naïve and pay attention to the present. Personally, that sounds a lot more appealing to me. I like being unwise.

…

My eyes slowly refocus as I awaken, looking around. I'm on a ship, but an unfamiliar one. The nostalgia from the ocean rocking the boat makes me let out a smile. I wonder what the straw hats were doing. The door suddenly creaks open and there he is, my beloved Ace. What a wonderful thing to see first thing in the morning. Today though, I was confused. Where were we? Ace had a sheepish look on his face, which made me a tad bit nervous. Ace sat down beside my on the bed, his hand reflexively intertwining with mine. He looks into my eyes and pauses.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Well, when you fell asleep yesterday, we arrived at our destination" He said vaguely.

"Which is Whitebeard's ship, the Moby Dick," he said slowly.

To be honest, I wasn't surprised. I looked into his nervous eyes and smiled. His eyes looked surprised at my reaction. Ace can be a real worrywart. I leaned my head against his broad shoulder and smiled again. His arm wrapped around me, waiting patiently for me to talk.

"So I get to meet my future father-in-law today, correct?" I joked.

"True. I'm surprised you aren't very shocked," he asked in a relieved tone.

"I trust you. You said he meant no harm didn't you?" I asked him.

"True enough. Would seeing him after breakfast be too soon?" Ace asked with a concerned face.

"No, but do I get to meet your friends?" I asked hopefully.

"They practically know all about you from my years of bragging about you," Ace laughed as my face slowly turned red.

"You've got to be kidding me," I cried, my face hot.

"Don't worry, they'll love you!" He reassured.

"I thought you wouldn't want that?" I teased.

"Good point," Ace replied, scratching his chin.

I laughed as I made my way around, getting dressed and washing my face. The sunlight reflected of the ocean waves, glittering its way into our window. This ship was actually quite large and, according to Ace, there were three others just like it. How big was this legendary Whitebeard's crew anyway? Supposedly there are 16 division leaders, Ace being the second one, and around a thousand men in total. How very, very intimidating. I thought about the size of the crew and such all while walking through the hallways of the ship with Ace by my side, my hand unconsciously searching for his to hold.

Before we even reach the same floor as the "dining area", I can already hear music and the stamping of feet as people dance and yell, making merry. I glance up at Ace and see a smile growing on his lips. How long has he not seen these guys I wonder. How many days, months, or even years, would make him show such a nostalgic grin. Maybe just a day would make him miss this kind of setting. It must be really nice, having such a big family. Suddenly, Ace swoops me up into his arms, bridal style and rushes down the stairs towards the noise.

"ACE!? What are you doing?!" I cry as I cling to his shoulders.

"Introducing you to my family of course!" He says with a huge grin.

"WHY LIKE THIS!?" I cry.

At the bottom of the stairs is a sprawling room full of men and woman of all shapes and sizes, seated or standing, with mugs of bear and plates of food and there are people with violins and a man with a piano and even a trumpet. There is no one siting still, everyone smiling and laughing or guzzling a drink. My eyes widen in surprise, but I should have seen this coming.

Suddenly, at the top of his lungs, a man with blond hair in the shape of the top of a pineapple yells at us, crying," ACE BROUGHT US HIS WOMAN!"

Everyone turns in our direction, just in time to see my brilliantly red face. Ace just smiles and yells back at the man," DAMN RIGHT THIS IS MY GIRL!"

Everyone begins to crowd us, asking my name and offering me food and drink. I could barely reply to anyone before the blond man appears beside me as if out of thin air.

"Hey lady, feel my shirt." He said in a loud "whisper"," You know what its made of?"

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Boyfriend material"

"I HEARD THAT!" Ace yelled.

At the same time, my foot lashes at the man's chest while Ace's fist connects with his jaw, sending him flying. Everyone burst into a roaring laughter.

"You had it coming for you Marco!" Someone teased.

"I never though Ace would find such a strong woman, he'd better watch his back!"

"We'd better watch our own backs if we ever get to close to Vi or we might be the ones going flying!"

I didn't expect such a hearty welcome, but I probably should have. They are Ace's family after all. The party went on as I was introduced to all 15 other division commanders, that blond man being one and the first division leader at that. I also met a lot of the other crew and shared drinks with them. There was a lot of teasing from the crew and many people begging to hear the story that had already been told a billion times before by Ace himself.

Suddenly, loud footsteps that sounded like thunder came from the stairway. Everyone grew silent as the figure drew closer. I already knew who it was. At the bottom of the stairs was Whitebeard himself. The room was still.

"POPS!"

"Good morning old man!"

"Glad we didn't lose you when the night passed!"

"I'm surprised he's still kickin'!"

Everyone rushed towards Whitebeard, handing to him (more like lifting) a king-sized plate of food and a beer mug the size of a barrel. Whitebeard himself was a giant, standing at about the height of three of his crew. Whitebeard had the strangest mustache of that of a crescent moon that pointed towards the sky and numerous scars across his baring chest that showed from behind his white coat. Ace stayed by my side for a while, not wanting to leave me alone, but I pushed him in Whitebeard's direction, telling him to go. I watched him run towards the giant, almost jumping into his arms with a huge grin befitting of the gods. Whitebeard had a grin of the same size. Right then and there, I decided that I would try my hardest to forgive Whitebeard, for Ace's sake. For now, let's see how the party goes. After a couple hours of this, the crew began to mull off, giving us pats on the back and an extra tease before heading off to do their duties on board. Of course, I knew the time to meet Whitebeard was fast approaching.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace here! When Im reading this fanfic to check for grammar mistakes, I realized that my work seemed lacking because I wrote it based not of persona experiences and from other sources and novels. That made my writing weak so I do apologize. I do hope to write better work in the future that is based off of my own personal experiences, so please forgive me._

Ch.12

"Ready to go see him?" Ace asked as I sipped my iced tea.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sigh, standing up from the table.

As we walk through the hallways, I stop at a mirror to check my reflection, finger combing my hair and patting my cheeks. Ace holds back a laugh, but I can hear the giggle in his throat. I turn towards him, confused.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Its just that at a time like this that you're worrying about your reflection," Ace laughs.

"So what? I don't understand," I ask, honestly confused.

"I just thought that you'd be scared to meet my father and all but here you are worried about not Whitebeard but your looks." He explains.

"I'm going to act like I'm meeting my in laws for the first time and freak out just beforehand about everything." I replied, pursing in my lips at the mirror.

Ace laughs, slinging an arm around my waist, pulling me into a surprise kiss. My eyes are wide and my cheeks turn pink. You can hear snickers and whistling throughout the whole hallway, but they slowly fade from my notice. I close my eyes and kiss him back. My face grows a bright red for like the third time today as he doesn't pull away for at least three minutes. Finally, I have to pull away to breathe.

"Ace!" I cry," That surprised me!"

"What? We're lovers aren't we? I should get to kiss you whenever I want to!" he complains.

"I know that, but you don't usually do that I public!" I exasperate.

"I couldn't help it, you're just too cute!" He grins, kissing my nose.

"What's gotten into you?" I ask.

"You don't have to worry about how you look. You look beautiful Vi," He whispered.

"Thanks Ace," I reply.

"Let's go then,"

"Let's"

The ship is actually quite large, Whitebeard's room being at the very top floor. I can't wait to breathe in the fresh ocean air again and see the sun. Maybe even stretch my wings for a quick flight around the area. Ace gives me a look that tells me that he understands and lets my hand go so I can reach the deck first. I give him a radiant smile before rushing off, praying that I wouldn't get lost.

Finally, after what seemed like far too long, I found the door to the deck. I pull open to reveal a glittering blue sky and fluffy white clouds. I couldn't help it. My wings exploded from my back and the sky picked me up and threw me into the heavens. I laughed out loud as I made swoops and loops and dips and dives through my home, the sky. My fingertips suck in the delicious oxygen and my hair blows behind me like a carefree ribbon. Sadly, I know I have to return to the ground soon. The velocity of my fall is quite exhilarating too.

"How was the fly?" Ace asks me, his hand reaching out for mine the moment I plant myself on the wooden floor of the Moby Dick's deck.

"I'll use the word exhilarating," I say, tapping my nose against his.

"Good." He replies, "Ready to see him?"

"Very ready." I reply, "I wonder how many times you've asked me that today."

"You are the most important thing to me after all," He replied without any hesitation in his strong voice.

"And you are the most important thing to me as well,"

"I'm happy that it's mutual"

"I expected it to be mutual"

"Well aren't you confident,"

"You could use the word arrogant too"

"No, you're too perfect to be arrogant"

Ace kisses me gently, hiss eyelashes tickling my forehead. I wonder if he'll ever tire of me. I will never tire of him. What is tied? It sounds like a familiar word, but I don't know it anymore. Not with Ace around anyway. I don't know what lonely is either. Such strange words, yet so familiar sounding. I guess its just love that makes you forget certain things. Maybe the thought of Ace just dispels all of my demons. Maybe I never had any demons, but was just a blinded woman clouded by fear. What are demons anyway? Maybe I should just stop thinking about this. That sounds like a good idea.

"Re-"

"Don't even ask me if I'm ready to go, I am god dammit!"

"Ok then Ms. Feisty,"

"I thought I was Mrs. Portgas D. Ace"

"Oh, you will be"

"Good"

Ace reaches for he door handle, but I get to it first, opening the door myself. It creaks as it opens, as all wooden doors supposedly do. Inside is a surprising sight. All 15 other division commanders are aligned along the walls in order with a gap between Marco and Diamond Jozu, the third division commander, which was meant for Ace. He doesn't leave me side surprisingly, but I shoo him off, telling him to line up in his rightful place. I walk down the aisle and stand just before Whitebeard's bed, where he sits and watches my approach. I stand as close as I can and extend my right hand towards him.

"How do you do?" I ask with a smile.

To be honest, I'm scared. My heart is going at an unhealthy rate as I stand just inches from the man who's been hunting me down ever since I could remember. My hand is oh so tempted to tremble, but I muster up the strength to keep it still and hold my face in a cool and collected manner. Showing any weakness would be a defeat on my part. I look into Whitebeard's pale blue eyes and wonder what he thinks of me. What did he want from me? Does he still want something? What will happen next? Now that I see him up close, he's actually quite old, yet strong. There are crinkles around his eyes and moth from years of yelling and laughing and smiling most likely. He looks gentler up close than from far away.

"Your name was Vi, right?" He grunted, shaking my hand (more like smothering it with his own ginormous hand).

"Yes, Vi. Just Vi"

"No last name?"

"Funny that you have the nerve to say that"

The tension in the air was so thick that any average person would probably cave under it, but Whitebeard was no average person and neither was I. His smile peeked out from beneath his mustache and I let a small smile find its way to my lips. Maybe saying that last line wasn't' a very smart move to get Whitebeard's approval, but I didn't really care. I was too arrogant to back down now.

"You've picked this brat for your lover Ace?" Whitebeard asked, turning in their direction.

"Yes! I've made my choice and I'm sticking to it!" Ace replied with a nervous grin, his face clearly worried.

"Fine. You guys know the drill"

"NO!" Ace cried, darting towards me.

Everything happened all at once. Marco and Izo, the 16th division commander, held Ace back as he fought their grip and he tried to reach me, his face contorted in despair. Something was up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a kick trying to land itself against my skull.

What the hell.

I ducked, adrenaline rushing into my arms and legs, readying me for a fight. Ace's yells bounced off the shells of my ears as my hands found a broomstick to use. Perfect. I spun the stick around in my hands, seething with rage. Quickly taking in my surroundings, I noticed most of the commanders simply standing as an audience with only Commander Vista as my opponent. I grinned and lunged.

Maybe I should have seen this coming.

Was I nervous? I don't know if this is considered nervous, but all of my senses focused in on the opponent and my eyes didn't have the time to blink. Vista must have experience, but so do I. This could be considered fun, depending on the person you're asking.

Stab, slash, parry, jab, dodge. Vista's sword seeks my blood, and I'm sure that if they ever do make contact with my skin, I'm sure that I'd be done for. I can't let that happen 'cause I have a wedding to play bride for. All I need to do is find a weakness. Suddenly, I get a cruel idea that will test friendships and give me a certain victory if successful. I mean, I never said I was nice did I?

I just have to wait for the right moment. I watch Vista even closer than I did before, waiting patiently as my limbs carry and attack for me. Suddenly, the opportunity shows itself and I take it very quickly. Vista has both swords pointed towards the ground after trying to slash my chest. I use the blades as a launch mat, my face just inches from Vistas. I can see his eyes grow wide. My mouth whispers into his ears that Ace will never forgive him for this.

My plan succeeds. Vista's hands slow, stopping from lifting his blades to slash me. The brush end of my broom plants itself into his throat and I slam it hard against him, throwing my weight into it as well. He remained on the ground, defeated with his two swords a yard away from his resting place. His eyes are still wide in shock as I grin down at him in victory. Vista is not important right now though. I turn to Whitebeard ad point my broom at him with boundless confidence.

Whitebeard booms a thunderous roar of a laugh; tears forming at the corners of is eyes. I am seething.

"Was that some kind of test? Are you playing or something old man?" I ask incredulously, on the verge of lunging at him.

"Yes, and you performed spectacularly my dear!" He boomed, still laughing.

Ace was let go of and it was I who was slammed into, but with a hug. His arms wrapped around me so quickly that I didn't have time to call his name, and his shoulders were trembling. I hugged him back, pressing my sweaty face into his sturdy chest, soothing him and telling him that I was all right. He apologized over and over again, but I told him there was no need. I told you Ace could be a real worrywart, didn't I?

"Remember that time when Marco brought back another girl from his harem? She took one look at whitebeard and ran fro the hills!" Jozu teased, "What was her name, Veronica?"

"It was Valencia I'll have you know!" Marco retorted.

"I thought Valencia was the one who stole your wallet when you fell asleep at the bar!"

"That was Vienne!"

Ace pulled away from me but just enough to still be able to wrap his arm around my waist. I brushed away a tear that was threatening to fall from his right eye, giving him a supporting smile. We can talk about this later, at a better time. Now was the time for answers from someone else.

"Whitebeard, or should I say my future father-in-law," I said," I have one question for you and need only one answer."

I looked into his eyes and asked him the question that had been running through my mind ever since I heard his name over the sound of the fire.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, looking hard into those eyes just in case he dared to lie.

Whitebeard sighed and closed his eyes for a second. He looked tired. I waited patiently, not taking my eyes off of him.

"You could say it was a favor," he said finally.

_The drama is rising as secrets are starting to get their own revelations! Please look forward to next weeks chapter and leave a comment and follow please!_


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.13

To be honest, I'm confused.

"A favor?" I repeat, "What do you mean?"

"Chasing you down all these years was a favor, a debt really. To an old friend," Whitebeard said, looking in the distance as if he was remembering a memory from long ago.

"Care to explain?" I asked, curious beyond belief.

"Marco, get me my box would you?" He boomed, leaning back in his giant four-poster bed.

The blond haired man walked off, returning with a medium sized brown box with a locked lid. Whitebeard slipped a key that cam e from his pocket into the keyhole and with a click, the chest opened. I ran up to the bed, climbing up to look into the box. There where cries of protest form the commanders, but Whitebeard waved them off. He lifted out a crème colored book and lifted it towards me. I took it into my arms and smooth the aged cover with my fingers delicately. With one hand, I pulled open the cover.

The first page was titled "Family Photo Album". I flipped to the next page, revealing a black and white picture. In the picture is a tall man with a broad chin, a young woman with long black hair, and a baby in her arms with large brown eyes. The man looks like a much younger whitebeard with shining blue eyes and a brilliant smile on his face. The woman had a mischievous but kind look in her eyes and she looked familiar yet strange to me. The baby had just a little wisp of hair on its head and a laughing look in its eyes. Why was Whitebeard showing me this picture album? I flipped to the next page, but there was nothing. I flipped again, nothing. There were no other pictures through out the entire book. I was even more confused now.

"Why are there no other pictures in the photo album?" I asked, "What does this have to do with your favor to a friend?!"

"Who do you think that baby is?" He replies, his yes a mix of sadness and joy.

Before he finishes his sentence, I understand. Everything puts itself together and I here this click sound echoing through my brain. The chasing me down, why I don't resemble my "parents", the photo album only having one photo. I'm the child of Whitebeard and that woman in the photo.

"That baby is me, isn't it," I said, looking at my father straight in the eyes.

"You're smart, just like you're mother"

"But that still doesn't explain the whole favor thing for an old friend," I said, my voice trembling as the truth hits me like a ton of bricks.

"The favor was a last wish of your mother's, my childhood friend."

"What happened to my mother?"

"She died from disease thirteen years ago, seven years after you were taken away"

"Taken away?"

"During a battle between my crew and the marines a couple military men snuck onto the ship and found you in your nursery, fast asleep. They kidnapped you an held you for a ransom of a hundred million berries and all the hostages we took during that battle. When we arrived at the rendezvous point to hand over the money and prisoners, we were ambushed. They told me you had been killed and in my rage, I set the place ablaze."

I stared at him with wide eyes. That explains almost everything I had been asking myself these past 16 years. All this time, I had been so wrong. I thought all the wrong things and had made all the wrong conclusions. I had messed up, I had failed, I had made a mistake. I had wasted so much of my life. If only, if only I had been more open minded. If only I had tried to listen, to talk. If only time had slowed down, maybe I could have saved myself.

"I was there at that house!" I cried, lifting my hair up to reveal my neck scars, "I got these scars from when a burning beam fell onto my neck as I was making my escape!"

"I'm so sorry my dear, I was naïve enough to believe those government dogs"

"But you didn't completely believe them, you still looked for me all these years"

"Yes, I did. I was considering giving up until one of my men said he saw a little girl who matched my description running away in a town near the rendezvous spot. I sent search teams after you for the past decades, every few weeks with someone reporting that they saw you," he said.

"But whenever I beat up one of your men, asking them why they were chasing me, they would never tell me!" I cried, not understanding.

"I told them not to say anything, to just report back when they got a hold of you." He explained, "In case they didn't get the right person who turned out to be a navy spy."

"I see," I muttered, still confused inside.

"Actually, the crew once brought back the wrong girl." He laughed, "I was quite angry with them"

"And my mother?"

"She had been sick ever since she was a child, but age got to her. She died when she was only 40 years old."

I looked up at my father and his eyes were sad. Reaching out, I placed my hand over his.

"Her last words to me where to find you so she could finally rest and that she loved me."

Could my mother see me now? Could she finally be at peace? I think she can. I pray that she can. I don't even know her name, but I can feel her love. It feels warm. I still have a lot to sort out and a lot to think about, but I felt a little stronger now. I had people who loved me, people who needed me. That was enough.

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Amelia, Amelia Rose"

"So what's my name?"

"Vi Rose Newgate"

"I like that name"

The room was silent as I looked down at the ground. I wanted to be alone for a bit, to think.

"Wait, so the girl who just beat me up is Pop's DAUGHTER?!" Vista cries in distraught.

I completely forgot about the commanders being in the room. Laughter erupts form the others, me and my father joining in. I climb down from the bed to be by Ace's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He smiles at me as he plants a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go get something to eat"

"Always thinking about your stomach, huh?"

"No, I mostly think about you"

"Alright then, I'm pretty tired"

I wave goodbye to Whitebeard, walking hand in hand with Ace out the door. Even though he's my dad, it won't be that easy to change my feelings that I've harbored for the past 16 ears. But, I promised to give him a chance. I promised Ace, and I'm going to keep to it. His hand squeezes my hand, bringing me back to earth.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, did I look strange"

"You look beautiful"

"A-Ace! Quit teasing me!"

"I'm not, you are beautiful"

I look away, my face growing ever so hot. He takes advantage of this and lands a kiss onto my surprised lips. My face burns up even more.

"Smooth move buddy," Marco says suddenly, making us jump. His cool eyes slide over to look into mine with a glimmer of humor.

"Again, if you ever want to dump this chump I'm here for you, single and ready to mingle," Marco teased as he winked at me.

It's amazing how lovers become in sync after knowing one another for any amount of time. Ace and I both plunge our fists into Marco's unsuspecting face, my engagements ring making it extra painful for the poor idiot. He's sent flying into the wall of the hallway; bruises popping out of his forehead. Ace and I laugh as we walk on. He looks into my eyes, radiant joy shining in those deep seas of onyx, and whispers to me.

"I love you"

…

After we had dinner with the rest of the crew, I decide to take a break from all the noise. Yes, I've always wanted to be around people, but sometimes your own personal company is enough to satisfy you.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm running. Laughing. Smiling. Chasing after the little boy with Ace's freckles and my eyes. I'm chasing him with my large pregnant stomach slowing me down. He is laughing too, his feet pushing against the smooth wooden deck of the ship. Suddenly, my feet give way underneath me and my knees buckle. The ground and I almost make contact, but a pair of strong arms catches me gently, supporting my back. I'm hidden under the shadow of Ace's beautiful figure. His eyes are concerned.

"You shouldn't be running around at three months pregnant!" He says, helping me up into standing position.

"Alright, alright." I sigh, "But Thatch wanted to play chase"

"No need, his uncle will play with him," Ace grins, "You should sit down"

"All this sitting is going to leave me fat and lazy," I complained.

"I'll still love you then so there is no need to worry," Ace retorted lovingly, his lips brushing my forehead.

"Mommy, you can't get me!" Thatch cried, wagging his tongue out at me.

"Daddy doesn't want Mommy to chase you anymore," I explained.

"Why not?" He complained in his adorable toddler voice, " You run slow so I always win!"

"Luffy!" Ace cries, "Play with him"

"I work too much around here!" Luffy complains, "Why isn't the Daddy doing anything?"

"I'm busy smothering my beautiful wife in kisses!" Ace replies curtly, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I'll play with him!" Nami volunteers.

"Nami, come get me!" Thatch crows, racing away across the deck.

"I'm going to catch you!" She cried in a mock evil voice, "And when I do, I'm going to eat you all up!"

Ace pulls out a lounge chair for me to sit on with an umbrella above it to shield me from the morning sun. He sits down beside me, his hand overlapping mine and giving it a gently squeeze. I look up at his perfect face. Thatch has his father's freckles and his wavy dark hair. They have the same wide grin too that glitters, even when it's dark outside. My wedding ring shines under the daylight, catching my eyes every time the light bounces off it. It's beautiful.

Suddenly, a large arm encircles the both of us, squeezing the two of us gently. I turn around and grin at my father, planting a soft kiss on his weathered cheek. Whitebeard grins down at me, his free hand gently patting my stomach. I smile up at him. His face looks so gently when he's around his grandkids.

"I do wish that it will be girl," He says, "Too many men in this place"

"You don't mean that really, do you?" I say.

"Of course not, but variety is the spice!" Father laughed.

"Well, Izo is practically a girl with his lipstick and hairstyle!" Ace offered.

"Fuck off love bird!" Izo cried angrily, bonking Ace on the head.

"Don't fight in front of Thatch!" I protested.

"His father's a fighting demon, so the son will be the same!" Whitebeard joked.

"If there's a fight, can I join in?" Zoro asked suddenly, "I'm bored"

"Fighting mindlessly is for the dim witted," Sanji said, "I'd much rather spend time with Vi-chan"

"What'd you say you bastard?" Zoro said with just the right amount of I'm-gonna-fucking-kill-you in his voice.

I sighed, keeping a watchful eye on little Thatch, who was laughing in Nami's arms. My heart filled with this light, joyful feeling that was similar to the feeling I felt when I held him in my arms for the first time.

"You seem happy today my love," Whitebeard said, giving me a knowing smile.

"Just thankful," I replied, squeezing his arm gently, "And relieved"

"That's good to hear," He replied, his hand returning to gently rub my protruding stomach.

Suddenly, I felt a soft thud coming from my stomach. My eyes widened in shock and I gasped, my heart fluttering. I looked up at my father and he looked like he was about to break into tears.

"The baby kicked!" I cried, standing straight up from my chair.

"WHAT!?" Ace yelled, rushing over to me after abruptly ending his and Izo's fight.

"The baby kicked when Father was rubbing y stomach!" I cried, Ace's eyes shining as he looked at me.

Before we could say more, a great eruption sounded behind us. We all jumped and turned around to see a most peculiar sight. Whitebeard began to bawl his eyes out, just like he did when Thatch was born. Giant tears dripped down his cheeks and loud bawling escaped his mouth as he desperately tried to wipe them away.

"I heard Pops crying so I brought the ships extra sail," Marco said, the billowing white fabric in his hands.

Whitebeard took the sail into his hands and blew his nose extra loud into it, his tears splattering us all just a bit.

"What made him cry this time?" Marco asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

"That baby kicked," I explained, gently rubbing my stomach with my hand.

"Oh, congratulations," Marco said.

"The baby is right on time with it's first movements!" Chopper said excitedly.

"Oh, I wonder what it will look like!" Nami squealed, "Thatch is a spitting image of Ace, so I'll hope that the next one resembles Vi!"

"All our children resemble Vi, for they are all beautiful," Ace said, pulling me closer to him.

"You sound like you want more than two!" I accused of him, " I'm no clown car, those babies aren't all coming out of me if you want more!"

Everyone laughed at my joke. I smiled too, but my mind drifted toward my unborn child. Would they be a boy or girl? Would they be born late? Would they look like me? Would the two siblings argue and fight? Would they join Whitebeard's pirate crew and put themselves in danger every time a battle arose? I won't know until more time passes. Right now, I like the speed that time's passing, slowly.

Suddenly, I'm drawn back to reality when Thatch runs over to me, his big eyes gazing at my large stomach. Ace and I already told him that he was going to get another sibling. He didn't really get, just confused at why "Mommy was getting fatter and fatter". He liked to poke my stomach in his free time, staring at its round shape in confusion. It amused me. I would giggle and ruffle his hair gently before he would run off to go find something to eat. Both he and his father had massive appetites, which meant more work for me.

"What's all the fuss about Mommy?" Thatch asked in his adorable voice, trying to wrap his tiny arms around my waist.

"Your little sibling just kicked in my tummy," I explained to him, ruffling his hair.

"What did you do to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had to have done something not very nice to make them kick you right? What'd you do?"

I laughed before I explained it to him.

"I didn't do anything, the baby is growing so it wants to kick to explore," I said.

Thatch didn't really look like he understood, so he just went along on his way. Ace and I walked along beside him, hand in hand. The sun was growing hot and mean.

"Let's go back inside," I said, "The sun's getting high"

"Alright," Ace said with a smile, " You feeling okay"

"Oh I'm fine!" I said, "We should go check on Pops"

"He'll be fine, he's just excited that the baby kicked," He said with a laugh.

"You think the baby will be a girl or a boy?" I said.

"I'd like a girl," Ace said, " I need more people to spoil rotten"

"We're not spoiling our first daughter or our second or our third!" I said with a laugh.

Ace leaned down, pressing his soft lips to mine ever so gently. I smiled as my heart fluttered just slightly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," He replied, his hand gently rubbing my stomach.

"Mommy!" Thatch called, "I'm hungry"

I laughed as Ace's stomach growled. He pouted lightly before tugging me along gently to the kitchen.


End file.
